Unexpected
by blackgem17
Summary: Elena finds out startling news, so goes to The Crescent City to search for Elijah. Will Elena be able to handle new surprise along with new drama, loves, and enemies.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TVD OR TO CHARACTERS.**

**Author's Note: So, here is the thing. Kol is still alive, Elena is a vampire, Elena didn't turn off her emotions and wasn't sired to Damon, Haley is still pregnant, Elena broke things off with Salvatores, The Mikaelsons is in New Orleans. So that is pretty much it so far. If thing else is new I will let you so no confusion. To the story. **

**P.S. Oh, by the way, I will still be keeping up with The Twilight Diaries series. I will not abandon it. I'm currently typing a new chapter for that. Also, this story is set two and half months after the Gazebo event between Elena and Elijah. To the story.**

ELENA'S POV

I timidly paced my bedroom, as I listen to pitter patter of a heartbeat, reminding me constantly what is there. "This is impossible!" I murmured to myself. I walked up to my full length mirror and stared at myself. Amazement, yet fear filled me. I tried to call him at least five times already and he hasn't called me back.

Figuring I would just go stir crazy, I decided to take a walk. I walked down the stairs in my home, or more like a house since Jeremy died. I picked key off the hook and left. I strode around Mystic Falls contemplating as to what to do. I came upon a park and saw that it was empty. I stroll over to the swings and took a seat.

I looked up at the stars and my mind escape to the moment I felt his stronger hands grip my body and brung it closer to his. The sound of ripping fabric echoing in my hears. Loud moans and grunts sparing no one ears within the distance. It was complete blissful moment that allowed me escape reality.

I remembered the next day after that.

_Flashback_

_We quietly put our clothes own when reality came back into play. We awkwardly tried to avoid each other gazes, but finally I had enough. "I don't regret what we did. It is something I thought about plenty times about. No regrets from me." I said. I waltz over to him and grabbed his hands._

_His rough, but smooth hands cradled my face. "I glad you feel this way, sweet Elena. I can not say I haven't thought about it either. As much as we enjoyed ourselves..."_

_I cut him off. "We can't be together. I know, Elijah, but it will not me from relishing in the what ifs. After we leave through that door, we become Elijah and Elena again. Two individuals at odds." I grabbed my jacket and slid my arms in and turned back to Elijah. "For now, it is best that we go our separate ways. We have endless time to meet again." I leaned up and grasp Elijah into a soft, gentle kiss. _

_The kiss was just as passionate as the one at the Gazebo. We broke and rested our heads together until Elijah whispered, "Until next time, sweet Elena." _

_In return, I whispered, "Until next time, noble Elijah." We moved away from each until our finger tips was barely touching. One last look, I grabbed my handbag and left the room, not looking back._

_Flashback ends_

I get pulled out of my thoughts with someone calling my name. "ELENA!" Bonnie yelled.

I looked up to see my friend running across the playgroundto me. "What are you doing out so late, Bonnie?" I said.

She took the swing next to me and turned to me. "I can say the same thing about you! To answer your question, I couldn't sleep I was headed to your house when I saw you sitting here when I was driving by. So, what is your problem?" She asked.

I contemplated as to tell her everything, so I gave in. "Okay, I have to tell you something that no one knows. Not even Caroline." I said.

She snorted. "What? Did you sleep with Klaus?" She laughed to herself. She saw I wasn't laughing along, her expression going grave. "Elena, please tell me you didn't sleep with Klaus." She asked.

I started to make gag noises. "No! How could you even ask that?!" She just shrugged. I just let out a sigh. "I mean you wasn't off, but Klaus isn't the Original I slept with." I said.

Bonnie's muth just kept opening and closing, flabbergasted to what I said. "I shouldn't be surprised, though." She replied.

My eyebrow quirked up. "What does that suppose to mean?" I questioned defensively.

She smiled. "I didn't mean it like that. You and Elijah just had this unexplainable bond that any of us can understand. Its weird to explain. Anyway, what else is wrong?" Something had to make you want to confess." She said.

I debated whether to tell her, but I had this rising feeling of rejection. The fact she didn't overreact about me sleeping with Elijah help a bit. "Bonnie, it is best that we take this conversation to your house. Can't be too careful." I said.

She looked with concern, but without another word, she got up and i followed her to her car. We drove about ten minutes, just talking about general stuff. We pulled in front of her house and we got out. She led the way up to the door and I went in behind her. We removed our jackets and sat on the couch.

Bonnie pulled sage out, said a spell, then lit it on fire. "Now, we are in no eavesdrop zone, so talk freely." She said. I casually started to fiddle with my hands, no idea where to start.

"After Elijah and I had sex, I've been experiencing weird things." I said. I went silent and looked at Bonnie. Her face was scrunched up in confusion.

"'Weird things' like?" She said.

Silence settled again. The tension making me agitable. I stood up and started to pace. I knew if I say it out loud, I would be acknowledging that is real.

Deciding she had enough, Bonnie jumped up and stopped Elena in her pacing. "Elena, just tell me what is wrong?" She said, frustrated.

I stared into Bonnie's eyes and said, "I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do own any of the TVD or The Originals Characters or cover image.

Elena POV

Bonnie started to laugh, while clutching her stomach. Any other day, this would be amusing and laughable, but its not. "Bonnie, I'm serious! Please, stop laughing." I said. I was seriously agitated.

Bonnie calmed herself. "Elena, you its not possible for a vampire to procreate, especially for a female." She said.

I stood up and started to pace, running my hand through my hair. "I would totally agree with you Bonnie, if wasn't hearing a live heartbeat coming from my Uterus. And don't if it is my heart. I can tell the difference." I said. I trying to make up every excuse in the book to deny this, but ultimately it wasn't true.

Bonnie started to grow serious. "Are you absolutely sure about this Elena? " Bonnie said.

"Yes, I'm sure about this. Don't get me wrong, the whole baby situation is quite freaky, but how am I going to tell Elijah. I can't show up and say, 'Elijah, Guess what? You earned yourself a baby momma! Lets play house!' I barely have life under control and fate wants to through a baby in there." I said. I plopped back on the couch. I closed my eyes and relaxed against the couch.

"So, what are you going to do regarding the child?" Bonnie said, always being practical.

"Obviously, I never expected to have children, because of my life. Now that I know, I can feel this bond forming. I know I want to keep the child, no doubt, but it still overwhelming." I said.

Bonnie grabbed my hand and squeeze it. "Do you know when you want to tell Elijah?" Bonnie asked.

"I do not know. My heart tells me to do it right away. My head is the opposite. Once this baby become known, not only will it adopt The Mikaelsons' enemies, but Katherine's also, because we share the same face. I know how much family means to him, but I have to put the child first, right?" I said.

"My opinion is to tell him and talk your fears over with him. You are barely showing, so this will be the perfect time to make those plans now." Bonnie said.

I smiled at her. "When did you become so wise?" I said.

"When life forced me to grow up." Bonnie said. This look of somber came across Bonnie's face. I grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry, Bonnie. I don't know how you can look at me knowing I'm the reason her family is gone." I said. My eyes started to tear.

"Elena, I'm not going to lie, I was angry, but you wasn't the one to kill them. I forgave you, Elena. Nothing to fret over anymore." Bonnie said. I pull her into a hug.

For the rest of the night, we talked and watched movies on the couch. When Bonnie finally went to sleep, I was still restless. I rubbed my hands over my belly and smiled. "I'm sorry you have to be born in this mess. I'm a mess." I said. I looked over to Bonnie and this idea struck me. I shook Bonnie awake. "Bonnie! Wake up!" I said.

Bonnie peeked her eyes open. "Hmm?" She moaned.

"I'm leaving for New Orleans. You want to come?" I said.

Bonnie sat up and looked at me liked I lost my mine. "Elena, it is very late. Why wait until morning?" She questioned.

"Too many people up in the morning. I will call Caroline to see if she wants to come. Pack a bag and be ready in a hour. It will be fun." I said.

Bonnie seemed to contemplate. "Okay, I will go until everything is settled, then I'm coming back." She said. She moved off the couch.

I left and got in my car. I pulled out my cellphone and called Caroline. "Elena, what is wrong?" Caroline immediately asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Calm down, nothing is wrong. How do you feel about taking a trip?" I said.

After a hour and half, the three of us was on highway, driving towards New Orleans. Eventually, we turned off to the back roads and was doing like a hundred and we only had compel the patrol twice. Under ten hours, we were pulling into the Big Easy.

It was a friday night. The streets was absolutely packed and music blasting. The lights from the businesses and the street liven the party even more.

"Wow, it is beautiful. We should have came sooner, Elena." Caroline said.

I told Caroline I was pregnant before we left Mystic Falls.

_FlashBack_

_"Caroline, I have to tell you something before we leave." I said nervously._

_"You getting back together with Stefan?" Caroline asked hopefully._

_"No, Caroline. Why do you ask that everytime? Anyways, I'm pregnant." I said, getting it out there. Bonnie and I just stared at her. She seemed to be focus on something. Instantly, she had me in a hug. _

_"I'm going to be a aunt!" She kept chanting over and over, before asking the million dollar question. "Who is the father?" She asked._

_FlashBack ends_

For about twenty minutes, she scolded me for keeping secrets like that from her. "How are we suppose to find them in this city?" Bonnie asked.

"Stefan told me that New Orleans is a beacon for supernatural. They are crawling everywhere. Plus, we ask someone to point us to the most arrogant man with a British accent. That should give us about quite a few of pointing fingers." I said.

We drove around, before we found a hotel. So, we parked the car and went inside. Caroline compelled the concierge to give us a room. A bellboy took our luggage and lead us upstairs.

Once we were settled, we took turns in the bathroom. Caroline was dressed in fitted skinny jeans with a red strapless haltertop. She slid beige leather pumps with a beige leather jacket. I put on a floral, spaghetti strap sundress that came above the knee. Then added a white cardigan with sunflower yellow wedge heels. Bonnie slid on a simple black dress with a sweetheart neckline. Down to her mid-back, it was exposed. She slid on black leather flats.

"Ready, ladies?" Caroline squealed. Bonnie and I just laughed at her excitement, but nodded our heads anyways. We decided to walk around. "So, have you decided what you are going to tell him when you are ready?" Bonnie asked.

"I think I will just flat out and say it. No need to play ring round a rosie with it." I said simply.

"The more important question: Do you expect anything from this?" Caroline asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked, unsure.

"Do you want a relationship with Elijah?" Caroline asked.

I was silent. "I expect nothing of this. I'm also aware that Elijah is involved with Haley, Klaus' baby momma. I won't do anything to jeopardize that. He is happy. I don't want to complicate his life anymore that I already have." I said.

"It takes two to tango, Elena." Bonnie said.

"True, but doesn't make it easier." I said. We stopped in front of this bar called Rosseau's. I felt drawn to it for a minute. "Hey guys, do you want to go in for a minute?" I asked.

They looked in and just shrugged. We went in and sat at a table. "Why did you want to come in here?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know why, but I felt the need to. It was like an... urge?" I said, unsure. I went to get up. When I turned, I bumped into someone. Before I could fall, arms caught me and pulled me to their chest. I gained my balance and took a step back. I accidently bumped the drink on the man. "I am so, so, so sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

The man simply smiled. The smile was absolutely delectable. Now, that I calm my wits, I took in every detail. The man was African-American. He has a bald head. His arms was beautifully sculpted and those deep browns eyes were mermerizing. That smile kept me on my toes. In overall, he was HOT!

"It is okay. It was only a shirt, but if you just wanted to talk me, a simply hello would have work." He smirk.

I put my hand on my hip. "Aren't you cocky? Do think every woman that bump into is flirting? I call that delusional." I said with my own smile.

"It's not cocky when you look like me." He laughed.

I laughed. "Maybe you bumped into me to get my attention?" I said in return.

He stepped closer and leaned against my table and stared seductively. "A beautiful woman like you, I would bump into you anytime." He said, deviously. I could here the double meaning in that.

I nervously started nibble on my lip. My cheeks flushed. Finally, I made eye contact. "Since you are throwing around compliments, I think names are in order." I said.

Before he could respond, someone yelled out "MARCEL!" Both our heads went straight to the source. My reason was completely different. It was damn British voice that haunted my nightmares. The one and only Klaus.

He weaved himself between people, before spotting me. His face contorted into a smirk. "Well, well, well, if isn't my favorite doppelganger." He said smugly.

"Hello to you, Klaus." I said. Why such a evil looks so damn good?! I straighten my posture.

"You know her?" The man I came to know, Marcel, spoke, looking between us.

"Meet the little lady that made it all possible. Marcel, this is Elena Gilbert." He said.

"Oh, don't forget Bonnie and especially Caroline." I moved out of his view. That priceless look was a Kodak moment. All three bust out laughing. Marcel looked at us with amusement and Klaus frowned.

"Love, I knew you couldn't resist me." Klaus said.

"Don't flatter yourself! I'm here, because Elena dragged me here. But your company won't be so unwanted." Caroline said.

"And why would our doppelganger be dragging the M.F. Crew to New Orleans, love?" He said.

"You know could just ask her. She is a person, Klaus." Marcel said.

"THANK YOU! At least someone has smarts. Anyways, I'm here to speak to Elijah. It is very important." I said.

"What would you want with him?" Klaus questioned.

"That is private. I wish to tell him first, before the Mikaelsons Squad." I said.

Klaus smirked. "Are you trying confess your undying love for him? How sweet!" He said with fake sweetness.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever float your boat, Klaus. Seriously, this is important. If it wasn't, I wouldn't be here." I said.

"That would be a definite shame." Marcel said with a flirty tone. I could here the girls giggling behind me.

"It definitely would have been, because I wouldn't haven't been able to eye candy scenery." I said back, with a smile.

"Be careful mate, the Petrovas are known for breaking hearts." Klaus said. I scoffed at his statement. I grabbed my glass of water off the table and took a sip.

Marcel trailed his finger on my forearm and said, "Maybe they didn't find anyone to keep up with them." He said.

My glass shattered in my hand, glass and water spilt everywhere. "Ouch!" I said. I pulled a piece out my hand and it instantly healed. I looked back up and everyone staring. All of them were wearing a smirk of some sorts. I decided to change the subject. "So Klaus, Where is Elijah. It is important." I said.

Klaus was about to say something, before Caroline stood up. "If you take Elena to Elijah, you can have me for the rest of night. We can talk, walk, or whatever, but no sex."

"Caroline, your charms don't work on me anymore." Klaus said.

Caroline just hunched her shoulders and started to walk away. "I guess we have to find Elijah on our own." She said. Bonnie and I followed. We left out Rosseau's and walked down the street. "One, two, three."

"Caroline." Klaus said from behind. Caroline just smirked. She turned and looked at him "Yes, Klaus?" She said innocently.

"What kind of host would I be if I didn't show my guests around?" Klaus said. Klaus started to walk away, so we started to followed, but I stopped when I spotted Marcel. "I catch up guys, go ahead!" I said, before walking towards Marcel. "Hello, again." I said.

"Hello." He replied back.

"As much as I enjoyed this whole flirty fling, but it can't be more." I said.

"Now, who's delusional? You are cocky as I am?" He said. He moved closer. Those jeans on him was very distracting. He stopped a foot away.

"Well, when you look like I do." I said, using his earlier words against him. He laughed. "But seriously, my life is about to get extremely complicated. If it wasn't, I would totally go for you." I said.

In a split second, Marcel's lips was locked with mines. They were slow and heat. Even a hint of passion. He dully bit my lip. When he moved away, I was breathless. He slowly backed away, smiling. "Ms. Gilbert, I do like challenges." He said, before disappearing. Damn!

I finally caught up with Caroline, Bonnie, and Klaus. "Sorry, I was talking with Marcel." We walked for another twenty minutes coming across this big, white house build in the back. We walked up the path, straight up to the door. Klaus push open the door, "Welcome to Mikaelsons' Residence." Klaus said.

Bonnie and Caroline stepped through, but I hesitated. Once I step over that threshold, there is no going back. "I'm not going to bite, love. Unless you want we to." Niklaus said suggestively. In result, Caroline smacked him upside his head.

"Niklaus." I heard someone call out. I recognized the voice instantly and I tensed up. Elijah came into view. Dress in a suit, making it look like sin. He gave unsure smile and said, "Elena?"

I felt this bone crushing weight of pressure wave over me. I started to sweat and become dizzy. My vision started to blur Bonnie came over to me. "Elena, are you okay?" Bonnie asked. Her hands was replaced by Elijah's and stared at me. "What's wrong, Elena?" Elijah asked.

Everything was deafening. I didn't know why I was reacting this way, but before I passed out, I blurted out, "Baby."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I dont own any of the TVD or The Original characters.

Elijah's POV

Elena collapsed in my arms, so I picked her up and carried her to the living room. "Baby?" I thought. What was suppose to even mean? I laid her on couch and positoned my jacket over her.

I turned around to face Caroline and Bonnie, who looking very nervous. "So, would either ladies want to explain what she meant by 'Baby'? I said.

Caroline just fidgeted with her blonde curls. "'Baby' You are surely mistaken." Her voice squeaked.

"Love, you are a terrible liar for a vampire. It will do you well to be truthful in this case, because if has to do with Haley, you need to start talking." Klaus said, harshly.

I noticed an eye roll from Caroline at the mention of Haley's name, but ignored for now. "it has nothing to do with your child, Klaus. Anyways, it something Elena need to tell you, not us." Bonnie said with finality.

"BON-BON! Hello, love." Kol said, coming into the room.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and looked to Caroline and said, "Remind me, why did I come in the first place?" Bonnie said.

Caroline smirked. "When did this happened? Holding out, Bon-Bon?" Caroline giggled.

Bonnie scowled. "When hell freezes over, then pigs fly, then there will be anything between us." Bonnie said.

Kol sped over to her and leaned against the wall. "Bon-Bon, dont be like that." He played with a side curl in her hair.

She smacked his hand. "Do you ever give up? No means no." Bonnie said.

"Girls tend to mean the opposite when they speak about their feelings." Kol smirked.

"In this case, I mean exactly what I say." Bonnie said.

"Kol, stop messing with Ms. Bennett. I'm sure she is tired with your badgering." Klaus said.

"Klaus, how about you keep getting rejected by Ms. Forbes." Kol said, with a smirk.

Klaus growled lowly, but smiled widely. "Actually, I have a date with Ms. Forbes." Klaus said happily.

"Who said it will be a date?" Caroline said.

At this point, I was sitting down, resuming my book I was reading. "Look as much as I'm enjoying your banter, I would like to get back to my reading and wait until Elena awaken." I said.

Kol walked over the couch and stared at Elena. He slowly started to smirk. He disappeared for a split second. He was only announced, because was startled and drenching with water.

"Problem solved." Kol exclaimed happily.

Elena jumped from the couch and glared at Kol. "YOU TROLL!" She yelled.

Bonnie, Caroline, and Klaus was laughing. "Keep laughing. I will have my revenge. Better sleep with one eye opened. All of you." Elena stopped and looked at me. She swepted her wet hair to the back.

"What did I do?" I said.

"You stood by and watched. And dont think I didn't see that smirk on your face." She said.

Elena turned around. "Oh, Klaus?"

"Yes?" Klaus smirked.

Elena grabbed her hair and ringed the water out on the carpeted floor. It was a rare Persian rug. "Sorry. So, where is the bathroom?" Elena said.

Thirty minutes later...

Elena came down the stairs, semi-dry, shoes dangling in her hands. She looks just as beautiful as the first day I saw her. "Where did everybody go?" Elena asked.

"Well, Klaus took Caroline out and Kol somehow convinced Bonnie to accompany him to somewhere, which is leaving us to talk. Your friends mentioned you needed to talk to me about something." I said.

Elena stopped on the steps and stared at me. "Do you want to take a walk around the property?" Elena asked.

I simply nodded and walked to the door and opended for her. She slid on her shoes and stepped onto the porch. I stepped behind her and closed the door. "After you, lovely Elena." I could she her blush and it makes me smile.

We started to walk in silence, then Elena said something. "I know we promised each other to kind of stay away, but I wouldn't have seeked you out if it wasn't important. I tried to call ahead of time." Elena said.

"I'm sorry about that. New Orleans keeps you on your toes." I said.

Elena nodded. "What I'm about to tell you is going to be unbelievable? Even I made excuses looked for other reasons for this to be happening." Elena said.

"And what might that be, Elena?" I said. My interest was definitely peaked. We went into a comfortable silence. Elena seemed to have an internal battle with herself.

"Does it have to do with what you mentioned earlier before you passed out?" I said, trying to help.

"What did I say?" Elena asked, eyebrow quirked.

I was about to tell her, but instantly flashbulb moment. I stopped in my trail and Elena turned back and stared with worry. "What's wrong?" She asked, but I ignored her, but listened.

In a few moments, my suspicions was settled. The heartbeat was quiet, but roaring strongly. I stumbled a bit before I gained my composure. I looked up at her and her worry grew. "Do you know?" Elena said, her hands finding her stomach.

I simply nodded, not trusting my words to come out. I rubbed my hands over my face and turned away. How is this possible?

"Elijah, please say something. I'm freaking out myself." Elena said.

My mind literally was in a loop. Next thing, I know I was holding my face, because Elena slapped. "May I ask what that was for, Elena?" I asked.

"Well, you were in shock." Elena said. She swiped her hair behind her ears, then shoved them in her pocket.

"I obviously had good reason to be. How is this possible?" I said.

"When a man and woman like each, they have sex. Sometimes lead to pregnancy." Elena said, smirking.

"You know what I mean." I said.

"Honestly, I dont know. I'm still wondering the same. Anyways, I'm sorry to sound like a pregnant woman, but I'm really hungry, so can we go back to the house?" Elena asked.

I nodded and we walked back in silence. We walked up the porch, before Elena stopped. "Someone is home, Elijah." She said.

I inhaled and let out a sigh. "Rebekah and Haley must've came back from shopping." I said.

"You know what? I can just go back to the hotel. Right now, I dont have the strength to argue with Rebekah and I'm kind of tired." Elena said.

"You will not being staying in some hotel in your present condition." I said.

"I appreciate your concern, but I will be fine. I'm staying with Bonnie and Caroline." Elena said stubbornly.

"I'm not taking a no for an answer." I said walking into the house.

Elena's POV

Pushy! The man finds out he is going to be a father and he is unbeareble in 2.5 seconds. "Don't walk away from me! I'm not about to be bossed around from you." I said.

Elijah was about to respond, I was pinned into a wall by Rebekah baring her vampire face. To much my surprise, that I hadher launched across the room before Elijah could react. Rebekah collided into a wall, but back on her feet in split second. She headed my way, but Elijah had her neck locked in his hands.

"Rebekah, I seriously advise you to calm down before I snap your neck. Now!" Elijah ordered. Rebekah returned normal. Elijah turn his sights on me, looking me up and down and I gave him a simple nod. It seems he understood what I signaled.

"What is she doing here?" Rebekah growled.

"That is none of concern, until I tell you otherwise." Elijah stated.

"What is going on in here?" Haley said, walking into the room. "Elena, right?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, thats me." I said. I turned to Elijah, who let go of Rebekah. "And you wanted me to stay here? I rather take my chances on the street." I growled.

"There is the door, back stabbing tramp. No one is stopping you." Rebekah said back.

"Aren't you just a hypocrite calling someone a tramp?" I said back.

Rebekah moved for me again, but Elijah held her against the wall. "ENOUGH!" Elijah yelled.

Everyone grew silent. Rebekah shrugged off Elijah's hand. "Listen, you will not touch Elena. Do you understand? If you fail to comprehend, I have a coffin and dagger with your name on it." Elijah said firmly, not wavering one bit.

Rebekah looked at him bewildered and frowned. "Its a cycle with you isn't? Getting your heart broken by two doppelgangers is not enough for you. Third's a charm." Rebekah stalked off, bumping into Elijah and giving a death glare to me.

Haley just stood back and observed. "Elijah, what is going on?" Haley asked.

"I will tell everyone at once, so I won't have to repeat myself. It is time for sleep for you and my niece." He said.

Elijah turned to me. "Let me take Haley up to bed and I will meet you back down here, okay?" Elijah said.

I nodded and they disappeared up the stairs. I sinked down the wall I was holding myself up with. I laid my on my knees and sighed.

I straighten my legs in me front and rubbed my stomach. "Well, that was your crazy, psychotic family." I whispered.

"They are not like that always, but I won't lie. They are dysfunctional." I laughed. Then, sadness and realization came really quick. I could have lost my baby, dealing with Rebekah. I started to cry. I cupped my face with my hands, hiding.

"Elena." Elijah said, I couldn't face him.

"Just give me a minute, okay?" I said through a sob.

I felt a presence slid down next to me and rubbed my back. "I'm sorry for what my sister did. If she knew, she wouldn't have done it." Elijah said.

I wiped my tears off my face and looked at Elijah. "I failed him or her already and it isn't even out the womb, yet." I whispered.

"No, you didn't Elena." He said.

"Can we continue this self-talk in the kitchen, because I'm really hungry?" I asked, laughing

Elijah smiled, then stood up. He reached his hands down to me. "Up we go." Elijah said.

I took his hands and he pulled me up. We walked down a corridor. "So, how's life back in Mystic Falls?" Elijah asked.

"Well, I separated myself from the Salvatores, especially Damon. We were toxic together, now he is on a binge. He believes I wanted him to change, but to a extent,.he was right. Is it so wrong of me to ask him to cut back on the killing? That is why we should be apart." I said.

"So, I can assume he doesn't know about you coming down here or the baby?" Elijah asked. We walked into the kitchen and I sat at the countertop. "No. I hate to it admit it, but little of me feared his reaction. Lately, he just grown dark and so full of anger. I couldn't risk it." I said. Elijah rummaged through the cabinets and refrigerator, taking things out. I sat at the counter and stared at how graceful he moved.

I remembered how he just made me smile. "Elijah, I want you to know that I didn't come to pick things up where we left off. I only came, because you deserved to know." I said.

"I'm glad you came and told me." Elijah said.

"I had doubts, because this child will be born into a warzone, Elijah." I said.

"I know." He said.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the TVD or Originals characters. I don't own the cover page of my story.

Elijah's POV

I watched Elena down two big plates of spaghetti and four butter rolls. She leaned back in her chair, smiling satisfied. "That hit the spot, Elijah! It was absolutely delicious." Elena said. She rubbed her belly, which I noticed a little baby bump.

"Its surreal, I know. I'm getting use to it, you will too." Elena said.

" Centuries ago, I gave up on the idea of having a family. If I didn't, it was going to tear me apart. Now, a thousand years later, it is coming true. I'm happy, yet afraid of that little person there. My new archilles' heel." I said.

"I understand that. I gave up when I was human it was something I accepted, but all these feelings came rushing back. I feel the same way." Elena said. A weird look formed on her face.

"What's wrong? The baby?" I said concerned.

"Nothing is wrong exactly. I remembered something." She said.

I stood up straight and moved closer to Elena. "Meaning?"

"Your sister had me pinned earlier and I was able to throw her off so easily. Do you think it was the baby?" She asked.

Now that she pointed it out, it has me questioning. "Truly, I wouldn't know. We are two vampire, whereas Klaus is a hybrid and Haley a werewolf. I think things will be a little different for us." I said.

At the front door, I could hear Kol and Klaus arguing. Bonnie and Caroline must be close behind. "There home." I said.

"I know. I can hear them. The whole neighborhood can hear them." Elena said, laughing.

I smiled. I helped her out of the chair and lead her to the front door. Klaus had Kol by his shirt collar. "I SHOULD SKIN YOU ALIVE, LITTLE BRAT!" Klaus yelled.

"BLAH, BLAH, BLAH! WHO WOULD LISTEN TO YOUR CONSTANT WHINING EVERYDAY?" Kol yelled back.

"Klaus, release Kol and tell me what happened." I said.

"Elijah, our dear brother wrecked my Maserati that was in my PRIVATE COLLECTION!" Klaus growled.

"Eli, it is just a scratch. You know how Klaus overreacts." Kol smirked.

Klaus eyes darkened impossibly more "A SCRATCH?" Klaus dragged Kol to the front door. "IS THAT SCRATCH TO YOU?" Klaus screeched.

I walk to the door to see the car. The car was a wreck. The front end was crushed and their was windows in site. The paint job was scratched up. At that moment, the wheel popped off and rolled off into the grass. Bonnie and Caroline was on the porch, sitting on the steps. When they spotted Elena, who walked on the porch, they jumped up.

"Are you ready to go, because if I have to spend another moment with Mikaelsons', especially Kol, I'm going to set him on fire. No offense, Elijah." Bonnie said.

"None taken." I said. "But about living arraignments, I would like to discuss that." I said.

"Bonnie, I do like kinky, but we should keep things like that behind doors. We don't want people to form false opinions about you." Kol smirked, who was released from Klaus death grip.

"Say something else, because I have a aneurysm with your name on it." Bonnie retorted.

"Bon-Bon, don't be like that! Didn't we have fun tonight?" He said, pouting his lips like a child.

"If you call you talking non-stop and dragging me all over New Orleans to your favorite kill spots, yeah sure. It was fun." Bonnie said sarcastically.

Bonnie and Kol went back and forward. Klaus and Caroline smiling in their own corner. "Elijah, can I have a word?" Elena said.

I stepped out the doorway to Elena pass. My hand found the middle of her back and she shivered. A small grace my lips, but I immediately banished those thoughts. We walked into the living room. "What can I do?" I asked.

"I appreciate the invitation to stay in your home, but tonight I'm going back to the hotel." Elena said.

"Elena, I love your independence, but I won't take that chance with your life." I argued.

"This isn't about independence. First, we have to tell your family. Second, I have to talk to my friends about this. For just tonight, we all need a breather. In the morning, you can pick me up and we tell everyone over breakfast or something. Just tonight, Elijah. I promise." Elena said.

I wanted to protest, but then thoses eyes looked up at me. The brown eyes breaking my resolve. "Okay, just for tonight. I will drive you to your hotel, but on the ride over we talk to Bonnie and Caroline." I said.

"Okay. Thanks, Elijah." She said.

"Don't think that eye trick will work on me all the time." I said, catching her off guard.

She feigned innocence. "What ever are you talking about? You made that conscious decision all on your own." She smiled.

"yeah, right." I said.

Elena's POV

Elijah and I walked back to the porch. "Caroline, Bonnie, we are ready to leave." I said.

"NOOOO!" Kol ran over to Bonnie and grasp her in a hug."Bon-Bon, you can't leave. Who will keep my bed warm?" Kol said.

"Kol, get your your grabby hands off me before I kill you!" Bonnie growl.

"Okay." Before we knew it, Kol was lip locked with Bonnie. Caroline and I shared the same look. It seems that Bonnie enjoyed it. They pulled apart and Kol smirked.

Bonnie kept her eyes closed and smiling. Kol dropped to his knees, grasping his head. "If you ever try that again, I'm going to dagger you! Comprende?" Bonnie said, walking off.

Kol shook himself off and smiled. "So, no third base then?" Kol asked, smug.

Bonnie flipped him the bird. "Not in your wildest dreams." She said. Bonnie got in the truck and closed the door.

"I do like them fiesty." Kol said. He turned around and walked inside the house.

" Caroline, ready?" I asked.

She came over to me. "Yep." She said.

"Caroline?" Klaus called after.

"Yes?" She turned around and looked at him.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" He smirked as he raised black lace underwear in the air. Caroline looked absolutely looked horrified. I didn't mean to let out a giggle, but it was funny.

Caroline gain her composure. "Keep them. You going to need them for future lonely nights." She smirked right back. She flipped her blonde curls and walked off. Where is camera when you need it? Klaus' jaw must have dropped a inch. "Good night, Klaus." I said. I didn't wait for a response and went to the truck. I jumped in the front seat, next to Elijah.

We drove in silence, but I could see that Caroline was antsy. She kept looking between Elijah and I. I decided to put her out her misery. "He knows, Caroline." I said.

She release a deep breath. "About time! I'm dying back here!" She exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and smiled. "So, ... how does it feel to be future father, Elijah?" Caroline asked.

"Caroline, he just found out. I'm sure he needs time to process everything." Bonnie said.

"Bonnie, you are right, but I'm happy. I'm just waiting for realization to hit me." Elijah replied.

"You do realize this child will be spoiled rotten, Elijah. Between Rebekah and Caroline, I could all different shades of blue or pink to imagine." Bonnie said.

"No nephew or niece of mine will being wearing simple colors like pink or blue." Caroline said.

"And it starts." I laughed. Elijah looked struck dumb, listening to Caroline go on and on about fabrics and colors.

"Caroline, breathe. The baby isn't even here and you planning their prom." Bonnie laughed.

"I can't help my excitement. I get to carry out my dreams of planning baby showers and so much more." She said.

"Before we dwell anymore, Elijah extended his home to us to live in. I will be staying there permanently. And I will like you stay there also until you guys go back to Mystic Falls." I said.

"Is it too late to rescind that offer?" Elijah asked, smiling. I smacked his arm "I'm only joking, Elena." He said. He pulled up to the hotel and parked. He turns in his seat. "Its for everyone safety, especially for the baby." Elijah said.

"Anything for Elejah." Caroline squealed. She patted my belly gently.

I quirked my eyebrow. " 'Elejah' " I asked, Elijah mirroring my look.

"Your names mixed together." Caroline said.

"You have thought too much into this, didn't you?" Bonnie asked, teasing Caroline.

"I like it. So we got C on board. How about you, Bon-Bon?" I asked teasingly.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't even start with that hideous name. I will go to the house, because this is for baby Elejah. I won't promise that I won't kill your brother." Bonnie said.

"Since that is settle, let's get you girls upstairs and you to bed." Elijah said.

We made it upstairs and Caroline and Bonnie went to their rooms. I changed into shorts and a tank top. I walked back to the living room seeing that Elijah was on the couch. "Elijah, not that I don't like your company, but you can go home. I'm safe." I said.

"I know, but I won't get any sleep. I would just pace the floors. I'm sure that Rebekah have told my brothers as to what happened. They will just bother me, but I did text them to have breakfast set at 8:00 a.m., because it is important." Elijah said.

"Okay. Well, I'm go to my room and get some sleep. Good Night, Elijah." I said. I turned to walk away.

"Elena, wait." Elijah said.

I turn back. "Yes, Elijah?" I asked.

He walked closer to me. His hand hovered over my stomach. "May I?" He asked. I nodded. His hand made contact with my belly, where my baby bump slowly forming. He closed his eyes and mumbled something. He squatted to be level with my belly and placed a tender kiss their.

My heart dropped and had me breathless. He stood back up, then kissed my forehead. "Good night Elena and baby Elejah." He smiled.

I retreated from the living room to my room. I closed the door and leaned against. I laid my hand over my heart to keep it in place. When I trusted my legs to work, I walked over to the bed and climbed in. I pull the covers over my shoulder, then turned off the lamp. That brief moment replaying in my dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own of the TVD or Originals characters or the cover picture.**

**Elena's POV**

**"Elena, wake up." I could hear someone say. I peeked my eye open to see Elijah in front me. Do he always have to look sooo good. **

**"Five more minutes." I mumbled.**

**He laughed at me. "I let you sleep twenty minutes over. If you don't get up now, we will be late. Plus, there will be a selection of food." Elijah said.**

**My eyes opened all the way. "Help me up." I said. He pulled the covers back and helped me to my feet. I stumbled into bathroom to get ready.**

**Twenty minutes later...**

**I was dressed in a black tank top with maroon shorts, with my black Vans shoes. I curled my hair and put it in a ponytail. I decided no make up. I grabbed my hand bag and left the hotel. Elijah was waiting for me in the lobby. "I would have found you at the car." I said. Always the gentleman.**

**"I know, but I chose to wait." He said. We walked out the hotel, but my clumsy self bumped someone. "I'm sorry." I said.**

**"You know Elena, we got to stop meeting like this." I looked up and Marcel was smiling at me.**

**I broke into a smile. "Well, you need to watch where you going. I could have fallen." I said.**

**"How do you two know each other?" Elijah questioned.**

**"We met in Rousseau last night." Marcel said.**

**"Thats how we met up with Klaus last night also. So Marcel how has it been since I saw you last night." I asked.**

**"Very good. I had sweet dreams about a certain brunette." He said.**

**"She must be a lucky girl, having a guy like you dream about her." I retorted with a smirk.**

**A cough came from the side of me. I turned to look at Elijah, but he was glaring at Marcel. "We have to be somewhere Marcel, so to cut this chit chat short." Elijah placed his hand on my back and lead me to the passenger side of the truck. I gave Marcel a quick wave, before I was placed in the truck.**

**Marcel waved back and continued down the street. Elijah got in the driver's side and pulled off. "Elijah, that was very rude of you! I was conversating with him." I said.**

**"He is a enemy and I want you to stay away from him, especially in your condition." Elijah stated rather angry.**

**"Look, I'm not about to argue with you who I hang out with, Elijah." I said.**

**"There is no argument about it. You will stay away from Marcellus and that is final." Elijah said.**

**I sat back in my seat and stared out the window. Bonnie and Caroline just sat in the back, remaining quiet.**

**We arrived at 7:50 at the house. Elijah parked the car in front and got out. I opened my door, before he could get to me. "Popped the trunk. I will get my own bags." I said, not looking at him.**

**"Elena, look at me." He said.**

**"I have nothing to say to you, so popped the trunk, so I can get my bags." I said with conviction.**

**Elijah just sighed and opened the trunk. He grabbed all the bags, before I could, and walked pass me. I closed the trunk and walked with Bonnie and Caroline. "What happened?" Bonnie asked.**

**"He has forbidden me to see Marcel, the guy from the bar last night." I said.**

**"That man was absolute sin! Why?" Caroline asked.**

**"Supposedly, he is the enemy." I said.**

**"Why was Klaus all chummy with him last night?" Caroline asked.**

**"Keep your friends close, enemies closer." Bonnie said. We made to the bottom of the steps. The door swings opened and Kol is standing there with a big smile. "Bon-Bon, I knew you couldn't stay away! I mean moving in with me is a big step in our relationship, but I'm totally committed." Kol said.**

**"Did your mother drop you on the head as a baby or you just plain crazy?" Bonnie said.**

**"Our mother did tried to kill us not too long ago, so it wouldn't surprise me. For crazy?" Kol came down the stairs and caressed Bonnie's face. "Just crazy for you, Bon-Bon." Kol said.**

**Bonnie smacked his hand off. "Touch me again and I will hurt you." Bonnie growled.**

**"Bon-Bon, I didn't know you were into S&M. I never tried it, but it will be a great experience. I can see it now. You dress in a leather cat suit. A heavenly picture." Kol smirked.**

**Bonnie rolled her eyes and walked up the stairs. Kol whistled. "Great cat walk! Meow!" Kol said. Bonnie just kept walking. Caroline walked behind Bonnie, just leaving Kol and I outside. Kol stared at me, deviously. **

**"What are you looking at?" I said.**

**"Just admiring." Kol smirked.**

**"Don't think I'm not watching you." I walked closer to him. "I will get you back, you troll!" I said.**

**"Game on, scallywag!" He said. We looked each other up and down. I walked pass him and into the house.**

**I walked to dining room that I passed last night. I walked in and my eyes widen. There was a big table of food. Pancakes, eggs, fruit, sausages, bacon, biscuits, and more. Klaus walked in and smirked. "Good morning, doppelganger." He said.**

**"Good morning, hybrid." I smirked back. "Why is there so much food? Most of it will go to waste." I asked.**

**"I don't know and don't care." Klaus said. He sat at one end of the table and stared at me.**

**"Why do you do that?" I asked.**

**"Do what, love?" He asked.**

**"Calling me doppelganger. You acknowledge Katherine and Tatia as their own person, but not me. Why?" I said.**

**"That is what you are, isn't it.?" He asks smartly.**

**"I'm a vampire now, yet you still call me doppelganger. Is it because I'm one that unlocked your werewolf gene or is it you don't want to recognize me as a person? The last time, both doppelgangers betrayed you. Whether you want to admit or not, you got sucked in by lure of a doppelganger, especially Katherine." I said, taking a seat at the table.**

**"Doppelganger, you are treading on dangerous territory, so I suggest to stop while I'm still in a good mood." Klaus said.**

**"Then, stop calling me a doppelganger." I said, matching his face.**

**"I can call you whatever I want. It is my house, so leave." He said.**

**"You know what that has been the idea you have had so far." I said. I stood up and left the house.**

Elijah's POV

I went upstairs and found Hayley still in her room She was sitting on the bed, hands on her baby bump. "Hey." She looked and saw me.

"Hello. How is your morning?" I asked, coming in.

"Well, my baby kept kicking me, so I haven't got muh sleep. Other than that, I'm good. Is the food done, because I'm starving." Hailey laughed.

"I believe so." I said. I went over to the bed and helped her up. We walked down halls slowly, just enjoying each other company.

"So, are you and Elena getting together?" Hailey asked. I can see that she trying to keep her emotions in check.

"No, we are not, but Elena will be with us for a while." I said.

"Can I ask why?" Hailey asked.

"You will know soon enough. Its going to be real shocker!" I said.

We made it to the dining hall and everyone was seated. I helped Hailey into her chair and looked around. Elena wasn't in sight. "Where is Elena? I would like to get started." I asked.

"Why do you care Lijah? Let that backstabber stay where she is." Rebekah said exasperated.

"We thought she was with you." Bonnie said.

"No, I was with Hailey." I said.

"Don't worry about the doppelganger. She took a walk." Klaus said.

I turned towards him "Explain yourself." I said.

"I told her to leave. She was annoying me. Then, she said it was the best idea. No fret." Klaus said.

"Klaus, you're my favorite brother again!" Rebekah ran over and hugged him.

"How dare you get rid of my fun buddy? We signaled war!" Kol said with a frown.

"Get over yourself, Kol!" Klaus said. They just bickering and I snapped. I whipped a chair in the opposite wall to get their attention. Everyone quieten and looked at me.

"Do you know what you have done?" I said.

"Dear brother, it is not like she is six olds wandering New Orleans." Klaus said sarcastically.

"We both called her phone. She is not picking up. After my third call, she must have turned it off." Caroline said worriedly.

"How about we calm down and focus. There is no reason to get upset over nothing. No one knows anything." Bonnie said.

"No one knows what?" Rebekah asked, frowning.

"Caroline, see if you can track her scent. Bonnie, try to do a locator spell. Kol will take you to Elena's room." I ordered. They nodded and left to do what was asked.

"NO ONE KNOWS WHAT?" Rebekah yelled.

"SHE IS WITH CHILD!" I yelled back at Rebekah. There was small collective gasps around the room. "Now that we got that out of the way, either help or stay out of my way." I said, leaving the room.

**Elena's POV**

**After walking around for twenty minutes, I ended up in front of a church. I walk inside and it wasn't in the best condition, but it was nice. I walked up the aisle and sat on the right. I looked around and it was empty. I looked up at the ceiling. "Why do you keep putting obstacles in my way? I know I shouldn't be praying to you, since I'm a vampire and all. One time, I would like a break. These last three years has been hell, and then you bless me with the unspeakable. Now, I'm back in trouble." I said.**

**"God forgives, you know." I looked up at my left and there stands the priest. His hair was black and spiky. It thinning a little, not too noticeable. He had sorrow green eyes, eyes that seen too much. He tall and had broad shoulders.**

**I wonder how much he heard. "Well, God has not been easy. I don't understand what I did to deserve a life full of death." I said.**

**"Are referring to your human or vampire existence?" He said.**

**I stood up slowly, alert. "How do you know about vampires?" I said.**

**"New Orleans is broken up into factions. I lead the human faction. Try to keep the peace." He said simply.**

**"Excuse me, if I'm not exactly believing you." I said.**

**"Then, you are new then. Have you talk with Marcel? He represents the vampire faction." The priest said.**

**"No, I'm with Elijah Mikaelson."I said.**

**"Interesting. Well, I'm Father Kiernan. If you ever want to talk, I'm usually open." Kiernan said.**

**"I'm Elena Gilbert. A vampire." I said.**

**"Nice to meet you."**

**"Father Kiernan, do you know where I would find Marcel?" I said.**

**"Well, his quarters are usually on Bourbon Street. Him and his people stay there in a big compound. Hard to miss. " He said.**

**"Thank you, Father Kiernan. Do you mind if I could come back?" I said.**

**"Like I said, I'm always open. Have a good day, Elena." Kiernan said.**

**"You too." I said, before heading off to find Marcel.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the TVD or Original characters or the cover page.

Elena's POV

I stopped at a store and purchase a loose, black cotton long-sleeve top. My original top was making my bump noticeable. After that, I roamed around until I found Bourbon street. I walked the street, looking for this compound that was suppose to stand out. It didn't take me long, because there was people jumping off balconies and feeding off people. I slowly made my way to the entrance, before a man with wild hair stopped me. "Can I help you?" The man said a little too harshly for my taste.

"Maybe you can. Do you know a man named Marcel? I told he would possibly be here." I said politely.

"It depends who is asking." The man said.

"Tell him a certain brunette wants him. He will understand. Please." I brought out the eyes. I could see that he was wavering.

"Stay here and don't move." He said, before disappearing.

I could feel eyes on me and it was quite uncomfortable. I was about to walk away, but the man came back. "Follow me." He said. I nodded and followed behind him. I looked around and the building had a certain beauty about it. It was worn down, but still magnificent.

"I didn't think I would see you ever again, since Elijah went all macho man." Marcel said, standing on the second floor, leaning over the balcony. He had on a olive green knit shirt with black jeans. His arms perfectly sculpted in the shirt. He had a button undone and it was heaven.

"Well, Elijah don't control me. I see who I want to see." I said.

A slow, delicious smile spread across his face. "Ms. Gilbert, why do I sense that you are a boat load of trouble?" Marcel asked.

I smiled back. "Because I am, but I could say the same about you. So. my question is: do you want to join this troublemaker for the day?" I asked.

"You? Anytime." Marcel jumped the balcony and waltz over to me. "Where would you like to go for the day, Elena?" Marcel asked. If he kept looking at me like that, I'm going to combust!

"I heard you run this town, so you have to know some interesting places to go." I said.

"That I do. Are you up for a car ride?" He asked.

"Sure, but the place better be amazing." I said.

He reached over and tucked a lock of hair behind my ear. His hand caressed my face. "It will blow your mind." He said. He took my hand and lead me to a car.

We've been driving around a hour, outside of the New Orleans. "Where are we going?" I said.

"I won't tell you. All I will say is that is I use to come here alot, before the whole takeover. It's been here since the forties. The place has become even more beautiful than before. Five more minutes, we will be there." He said.

Not even five minutes before we pulled up in front of this place. Marcel parked the car on the side and came to open my door. "What a gentleman. You shouldn't treat girl this way, I might not leave you alone." I said.

"Good. My plan is working." He said. He leaned out his arm and looped mines around his. We walked up to this arch and woman is standing near it. "Isabelle." Marcel called out.

"Marcellus, you haven't been around in a while. We were wondering if you forgotten us." Isabelle said. She pretty, petite woman. She had strawberry blonde hair with light blue eyes. She had light freckles on her face.

"I could have never. The place is too much like heaven." Marcel said.

"Thank you. And who is the beautiful lady?" Isabelle asked.

I could feel my cheeks redden. "This beautiful lady is Elena Gilbert and she was nice enough to accompany me here." Marcel said.

"That is nice. Don't let me stop you. Go ahead and enjoy." Isabelle said.

"Thank you." Marcel said. He lead me through the arch and we walked around a few corners until the most beautiful I've seen came into view. Their was this water fountain in the middle and rows and rows of flower bushes could been seen. These tall trees had white flowers sprouting from them, but loose pedals covered the ground like snow.

The ground had intricate marble setting where water can flow to different areas. Like mini streams. I followed Marcel to bench and we sat down. "This place is amazing! It's calm and serene. Its beautiful. I wish I had my camera with me." I said.

"It was after I came home after WWII, when I stumbled upon this place. It wasn't as big as now, but it was still a beauty. It was a honor to see it bloom." He said.

"You were in WWII?" He nodded. "You look good for WWII vet." I said smartly.

"I used alot revitalizing oils that kept my skin in good condition. How else I'm suppose to pick up hot girls?" He said. We laughed at each other.

"Can you tell me about your times in that era? You don't have to talk about the war if it is a sensitive subject." I said.

"I would love to." Marcel replied. I just sat and listen him talk with so much passion and exhileration.

"As much as I like talking about myself, I want to hear somethings about you." He said.

"Well, my life isn't interesting as yours, but it is crazy. I will skip boring stuff and get to the age of 17. My parents died the summer before my junior year. Then, I met a guy name Stefan Salvatore. We fell in love, until his crazy, psychotic ex, Katherine Pierce came in the picture. Oh, they are vampires. Anyways, I'm Katherine's doppelganger. I find out I'm adopted. Elijah comes into town. Klaus comes into town. I die, but then revived. Stefan sacrifices himself for his brother, Damon. He goes with Klaus. They come back. Stefan is a douche. I developed feelings for Damon. Then, I die and become a vampire. My brother dies. And now I'm here. The end." I said.

Marcel studies me for a moment. "You have had a crazy life so far. And I'm sorry about your family." I said.

"Yep and thank you." I said.

"Weird question: why didn't you end up with one of the Salvatores?" He asked.

"Damon is a complicated person. I loved him, but we were toxic together. As for Stefan, I will always love him. He still has a piece of my heart, but he felled in love with the human. I was damaged girl he connected with. We are not same people anymore. I have accept that. I'm moving on." I said.

Marcel looked at me and smiled. "Stop looking at me like that!" I said.

Somehow, he smiled brighter. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"That wooing smile. You are trying to woo me, so stop it." I said, smiling.

"Why?" He asked.

"My life is about to get real complicated. I can't make commitments." I said.

"Okay." Marcel got up and held his hand out. I was confused with the sudden change, , but I took his hand. He lead us back to the car.

**Elijah's POV**

**I paced the living room, trying to figure where she went. I searched all over the French Quarter and nothing. Her scent gets mixed in with all the others, so that was a dead end. "Bonnie, the spell has to work." I said frustrated.**

**"Elijah, I tried the spell ten times all ready. We know it isn't my magic, because you had another witch to try and it didn't work. I even tried to locate the baby through your blood and nothing." Bonnie said.**

**"I even called her phone again and still nothing." Caroline said.**

**"I think I might know where she is." Klaus said, coming from outside. **

**I stopped my pacing and looked at him. "Where?" I said.**

**"I swung by Marcel place and it seems he nowhere to be found. I questioned my spies and they toldme that he left with a young brunette." Klaus said.**

**My face harden as I thought what I'm going to do Marcellus when I see him. "I'm going to rip his limbs off when I see him the next time. I warned him to stay away from her." I said.**

**"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Elena makes her own decisions. You pushed her right into Marcel's arms when ordered her to stay away from him. She just liberated herself from one controlling relationship. She isn't going back to that, Elijah. If you keep acting like this, you might as well bring her bags back down stairs." Caroline said.**

**I wanted to argue, but I knew she was right. One of the many things I love about her is her stubborness. Now, I've became a oppressor. "You are right, Ms. Forbes. I will try to consider her feelings into this." I wanted to stab myself with a white oak stake. Elijah Mikaelson considering feelings. I'm a laughing stock.**

**"Bon-Bon, how about we shag to get your magic going?" Kol said, waggling his eyebrows. We all rolled our eyes together. **

**"You are a disgusting creature, you know that?" Bonnie said.**

**"Bon-Bon, I think your magic is working." Kol smirked.**

**A frown played on Bonnie's face, before she jumped and left the room. "PERVERT!" She yelled.**

**Kol jumped up and went to the entrance she left and yelled back, "I LIKE IT WHEN YOU TALK DIRTY, BON-BON!" He said. He ran off after her.**

**"Is it possible for a vampire to get a migraine?" Klaus asked.**

**"Well, you two did knock up women, so at this point anything is possible." Caroline said.**

**"Aren't you the bright one?" Klaus said sarcastically.**

**"No need to be snippy Mr. Man. Are you always moody?" Caroline asked.**

**"Are you always chatty?" Klaus said back.**

**At this point, I flopped back onto the couch and leaned my head against the top. "Can you just give in and be quiet? You both like each other, but I have a need to bicker all the damn time." I said.**

**"Look who is calling the kettle black. How about you march up those steps and pronounce your feelings for Hailey, then maybe I will follow by example." Klaus retorted.**

**"Hailey and I is perfectly fine where we are in our relationship. you two are just annoying." I said.**

**"I feel a lot of hostility and shouldn't be directed at us, Elijah. Be angry with Elena and her new boy toy." Caroline said.**

**"Marcel is not her boy toy!" I growled.**

**"They were quite chummy at Rousseau last night. The whole flirty scene made me feel shy." Klaus smirked.**

**I stood up. "I will not fall for your childish games. I'm going for a walk." I said, walking out the house.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the TVD or Original characters and the cover page.

Elena's POV

Marcel and I was justing hanging out all day and finally it was night time. "I have one more place for you to see, before you go." Marcel said.

"Marcel, I've been avoiding them long enough. I'm sure Elijah have every vampire searching for me." I said.

"I promise this the last place. You won't regret it." Marcel begged, smiling.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Okay, last place and I'm leaving." I said. I followed him into a place called Lou's. It was a brick building with illuminating blue lights. "What is this place?" I asked.

"One of the best Jazz places you will ever visit. I remember it was just a old shack, where people came to play on the streets." He said. We made it inside. There was a stage with a musical stage. The bar in the back. The tables on the open floor. Marcel lead me to a table in the middle.

"A show will start in two minutes. Do you want anything to drink?" Marcel asked.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you anyway." I said. I looked up at the stage and people started to file out. They took their seats at their instruments. The lights dimmed down. The customers took their seats and it quiten down.

"It's beginning." Marcel said. A blue light shown down on the performers. The saxophone roared beautifully. So much emotions in that one note. I sat there, swaying with the music. I even felt tears in my eyes.

I looked over at Marcel and his eyes closed. Every emotion displayed on his face. His fingers tapping along with the music. I felt drawn to keep looking, but I turned my attention to the band. I watched every stroke to change notes. Marcel got up and came in front of me. He held his hand out. "Dance with me." he said.

I didn't have much of a protest. He was already pulling me up. We walked in the empty aisle. My left hand found his shoulder blade and his found my mid-back. My right and his left hand joined. It was at least a half inch between us.

We swayed back and forward, staring into each other eyes. "Stop looking at me like that." Marcel said.

"What?" I asked.

"You're undressing me with your eyes. I have feelings you know." He smirked.

"I thought we fixed your delusions, Marcel. They seemed to be dormant for a while." I smiled.

"Nope. I just know how to read people." He said.

"Well, you are horrible at it when it comes to me." I said back. Marcel dipped me and brung me back up. "Smooth." I said.

"Always." He replied back. We continued to dance in a comfortable silence. "You are beautiful." Marcel said.

"As much as I appreciate that comment, friends shouldn't talk to friends like that." I said. Marcel dipped me again. This time he didn't bring me bak up, instead kissed me. It was slow, passionate. His tongue licked at my lip, begging for entrance. I easily obliged. His hand wiggled its way into my hair, pushing me closer. I gripped his shirt, trying to find control.

Obviously the kiss was messing with my mental, but I didn't care. Marcel pulled me up and broke the kiss slowly. "Friends shouldn't have that kind of chemistry." Marcel said.

We stayed at the club for another hour, before Marcel lead me out to the car. The car ride back to the house was silent. We pull into the long driveway and parked.

**Elijah's POV**

**I finally hear a car pull into the driveway. I took a peak out the window to see Elena in the front seat with Marcel. I was about to walk out, but Bonnie stopped me. "Let her have her moment. It will only matters worst. Plus, she don't need the extra stress." Bonnie said, before walking off.**

**I continued my pacing, while listening to them.**

_**"Marcel, I really enjoyed myself today. Just what I needed." Elena said.**_

_**"Anytime. Let me walk you to the door." Marcel said.**_

_**"Wait, Marcel. I really just want to be friends." Elena said.**_

_**"And waste good chemistry?" Marcel said laughing.**_

_**"I will not deny that there is something, but like I said life is about to become difficult for me. My ties to Elijah is definite and I need to figure out things with him." Elena said.**_

_**"You love him?" Marcel said.**_

_**"I had feelings for him, but it has nothing to do with that. Lets just stay you will find out and it will make sense. I just can't tell you. I'm sorry." Elena said.**_

_**"I'm not going to pressure you, Elena. Promise, but I will advance as longs as I see that their is a chance." Marcel said.**_

_**"Please stop saying things like that Marcel. I don't want to hurt you!" Elena said desperately.**_

_**"How about when I find about this big mystery, we will revisit the subject. Okay?" Marcel asked.**_

_**Elena was quiet for a moment. "Fine. Thats good." She said. **_**I didn't get to finish the conversation, because a loud shriek came out from Rebekah. "THAT SLUT!" Rebekah stormed out the house. I left right behind her.**

**"Rebekah, heed my warning! I don't repeat myself!" I stood in the doorway, Rebekah on the last step. She breathing heavily, eyes fixated on the two who was staring right back at us. Marcel was telling Elena that him and Rebekah was involved decades ago. She just simply nodded.**

**Elena got out the car and waved at Marcel and his retreating vehicle. She stood watch until the car was gone. Elena turned towards us and stared.**

**"That baby won't be in you for long, Elena!" Rebekah said. Then, stormed off into the house. Now it was a stare off between me and her.**

**"That was very dangerous and reckless for you to do. You have no idea how things are run down here in New Orleans. People have eyes everywhere, Elena." I said.**

**"Look, I totally agree with you, Elijah. I apologize for running out, but I won't be staying here for long." She said.**

**I furrowed my eyebrows, panic rising. "You going back to Mystic Falls?" I said.**

**"No. I mean I'm not staying in that house with your family and you. While I was walking around, I found these apartments that was available. I will be acquiring one of those." Elena said.**

**Even though my panic has decreased, it wasn't all gone. "Have you heard a word I just said, Elena?" I said.**

**"Yes. That is why I'm making a deal with you." She said.**

**"A deal? I'm not gambling with my child's life!" I said, angrily.**

**"First, Its our child. Second, its a decision that has all ready been made. It was just courtesy. Now, I can pick any Original to live with me until the baby is born. SInce I loath Niklaus and Rebekah, that leaves Kol." She said.**

**"You want me to leave well being of you and our child in Kol's hand. I didn't take you as a comedian, Elena." I said.**

**"Good thing I wasn't joking. Look, I can't stay with your family. We have too much history. I will not accept the blatant disrespect anymore, especially not in front of this child! I will stay for a month and if things have not improved, I will be moving out. No ifs, ands, buts about it. Got it?" Elena said. She didn't wait for my answer, she was already in the house.**

Elena's POV

I walked in the house and went to the kitchen. I stopped in my tracks when I saw Hailey sitting at the countertop. She looked back and smiled. "Hello." She said.

"Hi. How's it going?" I said, walking to the refrigerator.

"Good. I'm not miracle pregnant lady anymore, which is a plus." Hailey laughed.

"I don't want that title either." I said. I pull out a blood bag out and grabbed a mug. "Hope you don't mind." I said, referencing the blood.

"Don't bother me. I've seen things way worse than someone drinking blood." She said.

"I have to agree with you on that. Are you hungry?" I said.

"Do you even have to ask that?" She laughed. I laughed back. I pulled out bread, cheddar cheese, and butter.

"I guess a grilled cheese should suffice." I said. I took a seat at the countertop. "How do you deal with the different personalties in this house?" I asked.

"Being stubborn and ignoring most of the comments Klaus and Kol say. Klaus has this habit of calling me wolfie." Hailey said.

"Don't feel bad. He calls me 'Doppelganger'." I said.

"Ouch!" Hailey said. She put her hand on her belly and rubbed a particular spot.

"Are you okay?" I said.

"Yeah. The baby kicked me. It is a beautiful pain." Hailey smiled.

"Its surreal, isn't it? I mean I never thought I would have a family. I'm still trying to grasp it." I said.

"Yeah. I dont have no idea how to be a mother. I never had one." She said.

"You will be great. Once you have bundle of love in your arms, it will be smooth sailing. Speaking of family, Tyler mentioned you left to find your biological parents. Did you find them?" I asked.

Her expression sadden. "You don't have to answer that." I said immediately.

She waved her hand. "No, its okay. No leads to where they are, but I do know that trace back to this part of the woods." Hailey said.

I put the grilled cheeses on a plate and put it in the middle of us. I took a seat on the stool. "I hope you find them." I said.

Kol walked in the kitchen and smiled at us. "Well, if it isn't my favorite pregnant ladies." Kol said.

"Geez, thanks Kol. That means alot." I said sarcastically.

"You're welcome very much." Kol said. Kol walked at the end of the counter. He squatted. "Listen up my little soldiers! We will run the world. If one of you are boys, I will teach you the art of picking up women. Girls, I will teach you how manipulate your fathers into giving you everything. So hurry up and be born." Kol got up and rubbed Hailey and mine's stomach, proudly. He drawed his hand away and walked a way.

Hailey and I looked at each other and laughed. "These will be the longest months ever!" Hailey said.

"That it will be." I said, taking a bite of my sandwich.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the TVD or Original characters or the cover page.

Elena's POV

I rilled over in bed, turning away from the sunlight. While I was turning, I bumped into something hard. My hand roamed, trying to figure out what it was. "If you move a little lower, you will find my zipper!" I peeked my eye opened and I flew out the bed.

"KOL, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?" I yelled.

"Well, Bon-Bon spelled her room shut, So I couldn't get in. Caroline was with Klaus. That little minx!. The things I heard last night was quite scandalous. Make a sailor blush. Last time I was in Hailey's room, she bit me! Can you believe that?" Kol asked. He had the nerve to look shocked.

"Yeah, thats a real shocker!" I said sarcastically.

"I know, right! Klaus wouldn't even give me blood. Little mongrel!" Kol growled. "So that leaves you Le-Le!" He said.

"First, that is a horrendous nickname. Second, get out of my room! You are depriving me and your niece or nephew sleep." I said.

"I'm trying to bond with you! You practically invited me to move in a apartment with you. Think of it as practice!" Kol said.

I just gave up and sat on my bed. "You are insufferable!" I said. I laid back down and closed my eyes.

"Bon-Bon is avoiding me, Le-Le!" Kol said annoyed.

I huffed out my irritation. "I don't know what you want me to do, Kol. I am trying to sleep. I was out all yesterday." I said. Keeping my eyes closed.

"This is serious, Elena! Help a heartbroken soul!" He said.

"I would believe you if you wasn't smirking. That don't scream upset." I mumbled.

"How do you I am smirking? Your eyes are closed." He said back.

"Because I can feel you doing it." I said. I sat up against my headboard and opened my eyes. "LIsten up, loverboy! Stop with the innuendos. Be truthful and serious with her, but don't stop being yourself. I'm not sayin this will send Bonnie running into your arms, but try being friends. Work your way into something more. If you are not serious about pursuing her. Bonnie has been through a lot. She might have a tough exterior, but she is a human with human feelings." I said.

Kol, for once, became serious. "I promise you my intentions are noble." Kol said. He jumped from the bed and came over to my side. "Enough of the girly emotions. Get up and come get breakfast. You shouldn't starve my nephew." He said.

He pulled from bed and lead me out the room. "You seem pretty sure its a boy." I said, lagging behind sleepily.

"I have a mind connection with the little one. He is no telling me that he is hungry, mama bear!" We walked down the stairs into the hallway.

"Whatever you say, Kol. Got to give you points for creativity!" I said. Kol and I turned to voices that was coming out of the living room. I walked over and saw two women, Elijah, and Klaus. One woman was short about Bonnie's height, with shoulder length hair. The other woman was taller. She was African American with wet waves dangling to her back. I couldn't see her face.

"Elena, good morning. How did you sleep?" Elijah said. He was wearing a navy blue suit with a baby blue button down. A navy blue silk tie to complete the look. Klaus was wearing jeans with a olive green long-sleeve shirt.

"I slept well and my morning was interrupted by a certain lovesick Original." I said.

Elijah frowned. " I will talk to him when I'm done here." He said.

I smiled. "You don't have to do that. He is making it up for by making me breakfast." I said.

"Which is courtesy of him, but you still need sleep." He said. He looked me in the eyes, speaking the unknown.

"I will be fine. Let me leave you to your business." I said. I went to turn around.

"Wait! What are you?" The African American woman said, looking at me suspiciously.

"I was the doppelganger that triggered Klaus werewolf gene. Now, I'm a vampire." I said.

"Now that we are done painting each other nails, can we get back to the importance of this meeting, Sophie-Ann? I'm not a patient man." Klaus said. The woman with the straight brown hair nod her hair. I took that cue to leave, still feeling the other woman's eyes on me.

I came to the kitchen and found Kol rummaging through the refrigerator. "Take a seat Le-Le and let me cook you something delicious." Kol said from the refrigerator. I plopped myself onto one of the stools and leaned against the counter tiredly. "Kol, who were those women?" I asked.

He came from the refrigerator juggling eggs, sausages, cheddar, tomatoes, and bell peppers. He sat the items on the counter. "They were witches. Sabine and Sophie-Ann. They are trying to track down this superwitch named Davina. Marcel has her hidden somewhere." He said, breaking eggs into a bowl.

"He kidnapped her?" I asked.

"No. Far as I can tell, she is helpin him keep the witches under a watchful eye. I'm surprised he haven't came knocking on the door for Bonnie." He said while dicing the bell pepper, sausages, and tomatoes.

"Why?" I said, confused.

"Bonnie was casting a locator spell to find you, but it didn't work. Using witchcraft is punishable by death. I'm sure Marcel wouldn't got too far without missing a couple of limbs, but it would have amused me to see him try." Kol said. He turned on the stove and placed a skillet on the fire. He beat the eggs and poured them onto the diced ingredients.

I got up from my seat. "Let me go freshen up and I will be right back down." I said. I went to the bathroom around the hall. I came out about five minutes later, about to go to my room to grab my toothbrush. I walked towards the steps, but was stopped when someone stepped into my way.

I looked up to see Sabine. "Excuse me." I moved to go around, but she stepped in my way again.

"You have immense power radiating off you. Its almost suffocating." Sabine said, eyeing me.

"Thats nice to know, but if you excuse me." I said, getting irritated. I moved again, but Sabine grabbed my arm. I looked back and Sabine's face was contorted with raw surprise. I yanked my arm away and stepped back. Her eyes travelled down my belly. "Impossible!" She whispered.

Sabine bolted out the front door, running past Sophie-Ann. "Sabine, where are you going?" She yelled running to the door also. I sped past her and pinned Sabine to her car.

"STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Sophie-Ann said. The commotion caused Klaus and Elijah to be outside next to Sophie-Ann in a split of a second.

"ELENA, LET HER GO! SHE IS A ALLY!" Klaus growled, moving to remove me.

"She seen something about my child. I'm not letting go, until she tell what I want to know or heads will roll." I said, venomously. My vampire face edged out, fangs sharpen. Elijah seemed to step forward, ready to assist.

Sabine frowned and was focusing on me. After a minute, her face went into disbelief. "This is absolutely impossible." Sabine said.

"Elena, explain to me what happened." Elijah demanded.

"Basically, she touched my arm and got a vision or something. She looked at my belly and bolted, which brings us here." I said, keeping my eye on her. "She knows about the baby." I said.

"Wait, there is another child?" Sophie-Ann said.

"Yes, Sophie, but not just a child, but children." Sabine said.

"What are you talking about?" I said, getting impatient.

"You and Hailey are carrying prophecies." Sabine said.

"You are not talking about Naturalis Elementorum?" Sophie-Ann said.

"If you don't start talking now, bones will start breaking." I growled.

"I will listen to the lady. Knowing my reputation about my family, I advise you to make a point." Elijah said, sternly.

"There is this prophecy about four beings born in unnatural circumstances. Each one them will represent a element: fire, water, wind, and earth." Sophie-Ann said.

"So, Hailey and I pregnant with one of the Naturalis Elementorum?" I said, questioningly.

"Yes, but you are not pregnant with one." Sabine said.

I frowned, my hold loosening. "What?" I said.

"Sweetheart, you are having triplets." Sabine said. My eyes widen. I nearly fell over from shock.

"Does that mean I should fix more omelets then?" Kol yelled from the doorway.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TVD OR ORIGINALS CHARACTER OR THE COVER PAGE.

Elijah's POV

I lead Elena back into the house. She was working on auto pilot. Klaus, Sabine, and Sophie-Ann followed behind us. I sat Elena on the couch, still frozen. "When Hailey's pregnancy became known, I think any of it, but when I saw Elena and felt the same magic signature that Hailey have, I knew something was going on." Sabine said.

"What does that mean?" Klaus said.

"There was a legend or myth that four powerful witches would be born of the same blood, representing each element: fire,water,wind,and earth." Sophie-Ann said.

"And you believe that to be our unborn children?" I asked, pinching the bridge of my nose. I walked over to liquor cabinet and pulled out the Bourbon tumbler.

"That is why I said impossible. My vision finally completed itself." Sabine said.

"If this information were to come out to the witches. What reaction should I prepare myself for?" I asked, taking a sip of my Bourbon.

"Some will welcome the idea. Some will try to kill you." Sophie-Ann.

"But Elena will be able to protect herself if needed." Sabine said.

"Meaning?" I said, taking a seat in my leather recliner.

"Somehow, the babies are expelling magic into Elena. Even Hailey, but since Elena is carrying three babies, the magic is more potent." Sophie-Ann said.

"Techinically, Elena and Hailey is a temporary witch until the children are born." Sabine said.

"Another thing, they will be able to channel vampiric abilities that the children have, so like the Original strength." Sophie-Ann said.

"So that is why Elena was able to push off Rebekah when she attacked her the other night." I said.

Kol came waltzing in the room with a tray of food and sat it in front of Elena, who was still in shock at the moment.

"Lena, time to eat." Kol said. Elena didn't even bat an eye. "Woman, snap out of it! I slave over that hot stove for a long 15 minutes. Kol don't cook for nobody, unless they are carrying special cargo." Kol said.

Elena just stared ahead. I walked over and sat next to her. I grabbed her hand. "Elena, you need to eat. Its important to keep a steady diet." I said. She remained still.

"I have an idea!" Kol said, excited. He walked over and stood up Elena. Before I could register what he was doing, he kissed Elena. For a moment, no reaction, but Elena snapped out of her temporary daze and started to push at Kol's chest. He landed onto the couch.

"WHAT THE HELL, KOL?" Elena yelled, wiping at her mouth.

"Well, it wasn't enjoyable for me either, morning breath!" He said back.

"I wouldn't have morning breath if someone didn't drag me out my bed earlier this morning!" Elena snapped back.

I stood up and grasped her shoulders. I looked her in the eye. "Elena, ignore my brother and please eat the breakfast." I said. She simply nodded and flopped back onto the couch. Kol cut into her omelet and made airplane noises. Elena smacked the fork out of his hand. "I'm not a child!" Elena snapped back.

"That was for my nephews!" Kol said. He pulled out another fork. "Good thing I anticipated that." He said.

I snatched the fork from his hand and handed it over to Elena. "You think you real cute, don't you?" Elena said, smirking.

"Cute is for puppies. I will accept devishly handsome, mind-blowing hot, or irresistably sexy!" Kol said.

"How about annoying little pest who leg is going to be ripped off if he doesn't take it off my table!" Nikalus growled.

"Nik, you shouldn't say things like that in front of the babies. They can here you!" Kol scolded with laughter in his eyes. He even went as far as figuratively covering their ears by placing his hands on both sides of Elena's stomach.

"They going to hear alot more if you don't stop acting like a nutcase!" Klaus said.

"Klausy, don't be like that!" Kol pouted.

"Don't call me that!" Klaus growled.

"For a man that is getting some from a certain blonde, you sure are grumpy!" Kol smirked.

"At least I'm getting some." Klaus said back, smirking.

"This is simply the wooing process, brother." Kol retorted.

"What? For rejection? If so, keep up the good work!" Klaus said, laughing.

"FOR CHRIST SAKES, SHUT THE HELL UP! PEOPLE ARE ACTUALLY TRYING TO SLEEP, BUT INSTEAD WE HEAR YOUR YAPPING!" Rebekah yelled, hair wild all over her face.

"AHHHHHH! AHHHHHH!" Kol screamed.

Everyone became alert. "What's wrong, Kol?" Elena asked, worry in her eyes.

"Its Rebekah's hideous face!" Kol smirked.

"Kol no more yelling in this house unless something is wrong." I scolded, taking another sip of my Bourbon.

"I'm very much enjoying the family dynamic, but can we go?" Sophie-Ann said.

"You still here?" Kol asked.

I rolled my eyes and my attention back to Sabine and Sophie-Ann. "You may go, but what we have discuss stays between us all. If I hear anything circulating about Elena or Hailey's pregnancy, I will make your deaths slow and painful. Do I make myself clear?" I said, straight face, leaving no room for arguments. They simply nodded their heads and left.

"Klaus, we have things-" I was cut off by Kol's growls.

"WHAT THE FUCK, BEKAH?" Kol yelled.

"You know what for!" Rebekah said. I looked over to Kol to see a letter opener embedded deep in his leg.

Suddenly, Kol got up and hopped to the entrance of the living room and dropped to the ground. At that moment, Caroline and Bonnie makes an appearance.

"BON-BON, HELP ME! I'M DYING!" Kol coughed.

"Kol, you are a vampire. You will live!" Bonnie said, walking over to him to Elena, who finished her omelets.

"How's it going, mama goose?" Bonnie asked.

"Still in shock." Elena said.

"About being pregnant?" Bonnie questioned.

Caroline walked over to Elena and rubbed her belly. "How's my niece in there?" Caroline said happiliy.

"Pump your breaks, Miss. Sunshine. They are obviously boys!" Kol said, so sure.

"First, it is singular. Second, its a girl!" Caroline argued back.

"Elena is having triplets. Try to keep up, Barbie." Kol said back. He yanked the letter opener out of his leg and got up. Bonnie and Caroline looked confused and looked to me.

"It is true that Elena is carrying triplets. We were recently informed by witches that reside in New Orleans." I said.

Bonnie's jaw dropped and Caroline squealed. "OMG, I can picture all the dresses all ready!" Caroline said.

"You are not putting my nephews in dresses!" Kol said.

"Can everyone reign themselves in for a moment?" I said, annoyed. "The babies are not here and we don't know the sex, so calm down." I said. I need another drink. The talking ceased in the room, so the only thing left was the sounds of sniffles. I looked over to Elena and she is crying. My stomach dropped at the sight, thinking the worst. "Excuse me for a moment." Elena said. She got up and left the room.

"Everyone stay here. I will go talk to her. I will be back." I said. I followed after Elena. I stopped outside her bedroom and I knocked. "Elena." I called her name.

"I'm fine, Elijah!" Elena said through sobs.

"Your crying says otherwise. I'm coming in." I twisted the knob and stepped in. I saw Elena curled up on the bed, crying. I closed the door and went on the left side of the bed. I took off my shoes and my suit jacket, then slid in next to her. "Elen, tell me whats wrong." I said.

"Nothing is wrong. Just emotional. A lot to take in." Elena said.

"Elena, I've known you quite a while, so I know something is bothering you more than hormones." I said. I hoisted her up against the headboard until she is upright. I put my arm around her and her head on my shoulder. We remained quiet, feeling the tears dampen my shirt. The quiet left me to my own thoughts.

I'm going to be a father! The knowledge warms my heart. Learning about the baby was shocking, but accepted the reality real quick.

Now, I have three little ones on the way. I looked down at Elena, who was staring off, and admired her. What started this was a temporary truce, but now its ending with a 'Always and Forever'. I won't deny that I was drawn to her the moment I saw her. It was something I never felt with any woman, even now. Her love and compassion thriving strong, not tainted by vampirism. I can't think of anyone better to share a child with.

"I've seen everyone gather in the living room sharing this beautiful moment with me. I couldn't stop thinking about the family i lost along the way that I want with me, especially Jeremy. I love that Caroline and Bonnie is here. We're practically sisters, but its still a ache in my chest. I miss Alaric, Jenna, and Jeremy so much." Elena sobbed some more. She gripped my arm, trying to feel grounded

I shifted us until we were laying on the bed. My arm was still around her and head on my chest. Her arm laying across my abdomen. "I'm sorry, Elena. Your distress and griefs stems from my family. It is my fault." I said, feeling the shame in waves.

"Elijah, it isn't your fault. I knew deep down you couldn't kill Klaus and I was fine by that. Klaus have done cruel things, but in the end he still your brother. If I was in your position, I would have done the same.I have forgiven your famile, especially Klaus. It was the only way for me to move on with my life. Plus, what Katherine did to me makes Klaus' actions like a needle to skin." Elena said.

"Your strength and compassion still shocks me." I said.

"Me too." She whispered back. We both stayed silent. Eventually, Elena's breath even out. I made to get up, but her grip tighten around my arm. I knew she was sleep, but it made me stay. I curled next to her, rubbing her belly lightly.

"Life is complicated, little ones and it scares me to know that you all will face this one day. It hurts to think that I won't be able to protect you emotionally. Even though you are not out yet, I love you more than life itself." I said, closing my eyes. Not long after, I was asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TVD OR TO CHARACTERS OR COVER PAGE

Caroline's POV

Everyone went their separate ways, while I remained in the living room with Klaus. Moments ago, everyone heard what Elena and Elijah's conversation. I think what Elena said struck a nerve within him. Klaus was sitting, nursing a glass of Bourbon, staring off into space. I sat across from him.

"Are you okay?" I asked

Klaus gulped down the Bourbon and went over to the liquor cabinet and poured some more. "I'm fine, love. Why wouldn't I be?" Klaus said nonchalantly.

"Really? Nothing to say about what Elena said?" I asked, shifting my gaze on him.

He stared into my eyes. "No, Caroline." He said. He took his original seat back.

"Elena has forgiven, if that means something to you at all, Klaus. I would take this opportunity to patch things up with her. Your child and her children will be a powerful coven and family. It will not be positive for the kids to see the uncle and aunt at each other throats." I said, frowning.

"As long as we we keep our distance from each other, we will coexist smoothly." Klaus simply said.

I stood up. "Why do you do that?" I said.

"Do what exactly?" Klaus asked, sipping on his Bourbon.

"You push people away. You keep everyone at a distance. Even your siblings get treated that way!" I growled. "It is okay to be guarded, but you have to let people in." I said.

"I've let you in! Besides, my siblings and I have a testy relationship." He growled back.

"Klaus, you only sneak preview of the true man behind this angry facade. As for your siblings, you started the rift in the relationship!" I said back.

"What does that suppose to mean?" He growled, eyes flashing golden.

"Klaus, I see how you treat your siblings. You treat them as your minions. You basically made your curse your family!" I said.

He stepped forward and smashed the glass in his hand. Blood seeped down his hand onto the floor and down his arm. "I wouldn't have had a curse if my mother didn't put one on me." The harshness made me flinch, but I didn't back down.

"Look at this point of view. Do you know what they felt when kept ranting about the hybrids? You gave them the sense of replacement. So, your siblings gave you everything you asked them, compensating for what their parents did to you. Then, you dagger them out of hate, then act surprised when they proclaimed to leave you when all was released by Stefan. Its not they didn't see as family, but they was tired of being second best to your hybrids. Hybrids that would have stabbed you in the back faster than you could blink." I said with conviction. Not even missing a beat.

I could see that he shutting down, becoming heartless. "I know there is more to you, Klaus. I don't doubt that. Elena is not like Katherine or Tatia. Just like you, she values family highly." I said.

It went silent. I felt tears sting my eyes when I thought about what I was going to say next. "I thought I never would say this, but I've fallin in love with you. As much as I want this between us, it can't be. Not yet anyways. You have too many demons you are not ready to confront, which means you can't be open for love. I can only promise friendship until then." I said. I wiped the stray tears from my face with my sleeve.

I went over and hugged Klaus. He was tense in my arms, but he hugged back. I pulled away and planted a light kiss on lips, lingering a second too long. I just wanted to to hold onto him. Let him whisk me upstairs, devouring every inch of my body with smoldering kisses, but I pulled away, avoiding his gaze. I turned around, walking away from the man I love.

**Bonnie's POV**

**I was walking around the property, enjoying the scenery. "Kol, I can feel you watching me. Come out all ready." I said, rolling my eyes.**

**Kol sped up in front of me with a goofy grin on his face. "I would like to call that a love connection, Bon-Bon." Kol said, wagging his eyebrows.**

**"I would call it stalking. Look it up." I said, walking around him. Kol caught up with me, walking next to me. I looked out of the corner of my eye. Kol seemed like he was struggling, internal battle with himself. I took the moment to admire his features. His thick, glossy, chocolate hair ruffled. His face was of an angel, if you haven't met him before. Trust me, Kol is a VERY attractive man, but the bastard is to cocky for his own good. My eyes met his and his famous smirk is back.**

**"Admiring something, Bon-Bon?" Kol said suggestively.**

**I rolled my eyes. "You ruined a perfetly good moment." I walked faster, trying to rid myself of him. Kol took hold of my arm and turned me around. "Kol, what do you think you're doing?" I said, irritated.**

**"I like you, Bonnie. More than anyone I took interest in. You blew me away with your bravery and sassy attitude. You are the only woman that managed to leave me lost for words." He said, smiling. Not smirking, but a genuine smile.**

**"Are you sure?" You seemed to talk 24 hours a day!" I said back with my own smirk.**

**He smiled. "True. Anyways, I want to start as friends, then hopefully we could work our way to something more. If thats okay with you?" His eyes grew big, Brown eyes glistening. i would be lying to myself If I didn't say Kol has been taking a toll on me when he was last in Mystic Falls. "Friends." I said. I held my hand out. Instead, I found myself liplocked with Kol Mikaelson. **

**My hands involuntarily entangled with his hair pulling him closer. The kiss had my chest burning with desire. Kol pulled away slowly, his forehead against mine. My eyes still closed, opened up slowly, smouldering with lust. His eyes reflected the same. "Friends don't kiss, you know?" I said.**

**"To hell with norms, Bon-Bon. Life is too short." He said.**

**I quirked my eyebrow. "Kol, once again you are a vampire. I'm mortal." I said.**

**"Gives me more of a reason to pin you against a wall and kiss you breathless." Kol said, eyes darkening. He winked at me, before walking off. I laid down on the grass and sighed. Kol. Kol. Kol. I know I'm in a world of trouble with you.**


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TVD OR ORIGINAL CHARACTERS OR THE COVER PAGE.

Elna's POV

I felt someone stir behind me and my eyes flew open. I looked down and saw a hand on my stomach. I relaxed when the memories came back to me. i knew I should move out of his embrace, but it was nice feeling. My mind flashed back when his hands were all over my body. My hands clawing at his shoulders or the orgasmic, slow, torturing thrusts. The moans and grunts shaking the room. Don't get me even started on the kisses!

"Elena?" His raspy voice broke me out of my daydreaming.

"Yes?" I said, hoping he don't smell my arousal coming on.

"Your heart is racing. Why?" He asked.

"Nothing. Just a nightmare." Why do I get the feeling is that he is just trying to amuse me. I grabbed my phone off the nightstand to check the time. "4:50 p.m. Wow, we slept late!" I swung my legs off the bed and got up, only to sit right back down. The room was slightly spinning for a bit. I felt Elijah kneel before me.

"Elena, are you alright?" Elijah asked.

I smiled. "Stop worrying, worry wart. I just got up to fast. I'm all better. See?" I got up from the bed and headed to the closet. I searched for my clothes, seeing which one to catch my eye.

"Are you going somewhere?" Elijah asked.

"I might go for a walk, then go see Father Kiernan." I said casually as if it was a routine.

"Father Kiernan? How have you come to know him?" Elijah asked.

I pulled out a cotton, red sundreess with a cream cardigan. I bent down and grabbed my red Vans and walked to the bed. "I met him yesterday. he was friendly, so I asked if I could come back." I said, looking up to him. He was already redress and standing by the window looking out. He was too quiet.

"What's the matter? Is Kiernan an enemy?" I asked.

"No, Kiernan is a good man. I have to bring up the concern of you roaming New Orleans. This place is in a power struggle and any faction will be gladly to use you. I don't want that to happen." he said, turning around to look me in the eye.

I wanted to protest, but I knew he was right. I have three lives depending on me now. "How about this? I can one of your siblings escort me places for now and we can work out security measures a little later." I said.

He smiled. "I preparing myself for a fight."

I laughed. "Well, not pregnat Elena would have fought to the death." I said.

A loud scream echoed through the house. Elijah and I stared at each other before speeding off to the sound. When we arrived, Elijah stood in front of me as a shield. Klaus was on the ground, holding his head. Bonnie was standing by the entrance focusing intently. Caroline was crying and Kol was smiling wildly at Klaus' pain. I stepped from behind Elijah. "Bonnie, what is going on? Stop what you are doing!" I said.

Once Klaus' screams came into pants, I knew she stopped. I stepped more into the room, now noticing a curly, blonde hair woman in her underwear, wide eyed. Her heartbeat thumping loudly with fear. "First, who is that? Second, why is Bonnie giving Klaus an aneurysm?" I asked.

"Caroline and I found them two," pointing at Klaus and the girl. "getting busy on the couch." Bonnie said with venom, glaring at Klaus. Klaus growled at Bonnie, but not making a move.

"I thought you and Ms. Forbes was together." Elijah spoke from behind me. With that, Caroline made a dash out the house. "I will be back." Not waiting for a answer, I left. "Caroline, wait!" I caught up with her and drew her in a hug when I saw her blue eyes glossed with tears. "Take a seat with me on the grass." I said.

Caroline flopped on the ground next to me, laying down. "I'm so, so stupid! I'm a fool!" Caroline cried out.

"No you are not. I don't know what happen since I've been asleep, so tell me. We will assess later." I said. Caroline went on about what happened and I nodded to show I was listening.

"Caroline, don't beat yourself up. you were right to do what you did, but I know everything will be alright between you two!" I said with confidence.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "I can't say I believe that."

"Are you kidding me? Caroline, if you could see the way he looks at you, it would take your breath away. I'm not defending what he has done, but I don't want you to give up. It's rocky now, but in the end it will be worth it." I said, patting her on the leg.

"Until then, I can't live in that house. I've got to look for other places. For now, I will stay in a hotel." Caroline said.

"No, you will not! Caroline, you can't leave me here in there with all that testosterone! Bonnie will surely follow you since Kol is wearing her down." I said desperately.

"Then, share a apartment with us. It will be just us girls." Caroline said excitedly.

I frowned and pointed at my stomach. "I don't think that will go over with Elijah very well. And he does make a point about New Orleans being dangerous. I will just have to visit or something, but until then you have to stay." I said.

"Ugh!You are lucky you are my best friend!" Caroline pouted.

"How about I make it worth your while?" I said deviously

Caroline caught sight of my expression and smiled instantly. "I know that look! What are you up to?"

I stood up, pulling her up with me. "Don't worry about the details. All you need is a sexy dress to blow minds and leave the rest up to me." I said, both of us giggling.

Elijah's POV

After the girl's left, it only left Bonnie, Kol, Klaus, and I. "Soooo, how's the noggin Klausy?" Kol said, laughing. He dodged out of the way of flying lamp.

"Kol, your coffin isn't that far from here!" Klaus growled. Klaus grabbed at his head again.

That just boosted Kol's ego. "I knew you cared, Bon-Bon." Kol said. Kol walked towards Bonnie with his arms spread wide.

"Kol, you take another step towards me and you will be joining your brother." Bonnie said.

He pouted and flopped on the couch. "I like it when you play hard to get."

I rubbed my temples. "Ms. Bennett, may you be so kind to cease the rupturing of my brother's brain cells" I demanded.

"Or what is left. Klausy isn't the brightest bulb." Kol said.

Klaus screams stopped and ended in pants. He glared at Bonnie, eyes flashing gold. He lunged at Bonnie, only to end across the room. Kol was standing in front of Bonie, glaring at Klaus. "I forcefully advise you to watch yourself, Klaus." Kol growled.

Klaus stood up and smirk. I have seen that type of smirk many times before. "Look who grew up, Elijah. Cute, really. Just touch my wolfie heart." Klaus smirk disappeared into a stoic expression, but anger very present in his eyes "Bad thing for you, I'm ready to rip something apart." Klaus growled.

Knowing it was going to get worst. "Bonnie, it will be best to leave us to talk." I said. At perfect timing, Elena and Caroline came through the door smiling. I heard something crashing come from behind me. I turned around to find that Klaus was holding a make-shift stake. He threw it, but Kol moved out the way. The problem was Elena was in the line of sight.

A split-second decision, I threw myself in front of Elena.


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TVD OR ORIGINAL CHARACTERS OR THE COVER PAGE.

Elijah's POV

I braced myself for the pain, but it never came. My eyes open, only to meet the terrified brown orbs. Her eyes was widen. I looked at the area behind Elena. The stake was nowhere to be found. Caroline must've caught own to what I was looking for. "Behind you, Elijah." Caroline whispered, eyes widen also.

I turned around to find the stake inches from my chest, floating in the air. "Bonnie, are you doing that?" I asked.

Bonnie shook her head. "No. Even if I could, the stake was moving at incredible speed." She said.

"I think Elena is doing it." Caroline commented. The stake clattered to the ground, then Elena yelled out. I caught her before she could hit the ground. She clutched at her stomach.

"ELENA! WHAT IS WRONG?" I asker her, caressing her head.

"The pain. It hurts!" Tears was streaming down her face. Wasting no time, I bit into my wrist and put it to her mouth. She pushed my hand away and vomitted the blood up.

"What is happening?" I was growing frustrated.

"We don't know! Lets get her to the hospital!" Kol said.

I growled."No! You and Klaus will stay here. Bonnie and Caroline, and I will go. You've done enough damage." I said. Kol looked away guiltily. "Caroline, grabbed the car keys and meet at the car." I picked up Elena bridal style and head out. I didn't want her in county, so I drove to St. Mary's Hospital, a private institution that was twenty minutes out. Since I was driving like a maniac, I made it in half the time. I got Elena out the back and carried her through emergency entrance with Bonnie and Caroline flanking me.

"HELP ME! SHE'S HURT!" A nurse ran up to me, calling others. I saw someone bringing a gurney. A doctor came up to me. "Sir, mover her to the bed." She said. I did as she said and they started to move her. "Sir, tell me what happened?" The doctor instructed.

All I wanted to do was be with Elena. "She just started to recoil in pain. She is pregnant." I said, running my hand through my hair. i noticed the slight grave look she gave me, but she nodded and left the room. I was left in the middle of the ER, just staring at the door. I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Elena and the babies will be fine, Elijah. Lets go and take a seat until the doctor comes back." Caroline said. I didn't even resist. I sat between the girls and stared at that door.

"Elena was reacting to the magic." Bonnie said.

"What?" I asked, taking my eyes off to the door to Bonnie.

"I had the same reaction. Its the concentration of magic that causes those extremely painful cramps." Bonnie explained.

"But the babies-"

"The babies wasn't using the magic. The babies is expelling magic into her blood. I believe they will be fine." Bonnie said.

"Plus, we know one of the babies will manipulate air! How exciting!" Caroline said, happily.

"caroline, I think this isn't the right time." Bonnie said, frowning.

"Why? I'm trying to keep his mind off what happen on happier subjects. Elijah is having three little amazing babies. They are going to need their Aunt Bonnie to help them develop their powers." Caroline said.

Bonnie smiled. "And what will Aunt Caroline be doing?" Bonnie said.

I was enjoying their banter. It was lifting my spirits. Caroline flipped her curls. "Isn't it obvious? Dressing them, giving advice, and throwing the best parties. So, overall spoiling them to death!" Caroline laughed.

"That sounds about right!" Bonnie said, cheekily.

"You and Rebekah is going to drive me crazy. I can see it now." I said, tapping my fingers on the chair. "I might have to have a closet, instead of dressers for the babies." I said, smiling.

"God, don't even get her started! Caroline will go on a binge and buy whole stores!" Bonnie giggled.

"I'M NOT THAT BAD!" Caroline exclaimed.

Bonnie quirked her eyebrow. "Have you seen your closet. Or more like closets." She laughed.

"Thank you." I said as silence filled around us.

"No problem. It helps us too." Caroline said.

Bonnie smiled. "Remember Big Martha from middle school?" Bonnie asked.

"The girl that made my life a living hell. How could I forget?!" Caroline frowned, crossing her arms.

"It was one time Martha pushed Caroline on the playground. Elena saw this happened and kicked the girl in the gut and jumped her back. All you could see was Elena's lanky form being swung around, because she wouldn't let go of the girl." Bonnie and Caroline looked at each other and started to laugh.

I looked on with confusion. "Wait! Sweet Elena started a fight?" I couldn't imagine it.

"Yes! She even bit the girl!" Caroline was red in the face.

"She had everyone to think she was crazy, so stayed clear of us. That was normal times for us. Elena she was a lively person, before her parents died. I think a piece of her died in that lake." Bonnie said.

"She's the same person, but more tamed. Cautious." Caroline said. I simply nodded my head. The doors opened and I tensed. It wasn't the doctor, but that didn't relaxed me. My panic came creeping its way back into me. Both of my hands took refuge within Bonnie's and Caroline's.

After twenty minutes of pacing, I was ready to rip the the hospital apart. Humans was steadily moving away from me. It felt like hours that turned into days. I ran my hand in my hair.

"ELIJAH!" I turned around to see Hayley, Kol, and Klaus walking in the ER. Hayley rn up to me and wrapped me in her arms. "I heard what happened. Is she okay?" Hayley pulled back and looked me in the eyes.

"They are still in the back. I haven't heard anything, yet." I said. I pulled her hand up and laid a gentle kiss on it and lead her to one of the chairs. Hayley had on a black, long sleeve shirt with beige skinny jeans with black combat boots. Her hair sat on top her head in a bun. Her green eyes heavenly as ever.

"Thats a good thing. No news is good news. I had the doublemint twins drive me here when I heard. I wanted to be here for you." Hayley said, rubbing her belly.

"Speaking of the Doublemint Twins, are we allowed to show our face. I turned around to Kol and Klaus still standing where they were previously.

"Didn't I say stay home?" I growled.

"When do I ever do what I am told?" Kol said casually.

"Kol, I am not in the mood for your foolishness. Both of you count yourself lucky that you are in public right now." I said, harshness clouding my tone.

"Look we can apologize and hug it out and go back to the depressing facade we call our lives or we can start fresh from here." Klaus interjected. Klaus walked up to stnd in front of me. "While you were gone, Kol and I talked. It didn't fix our problems, but we are at an equilibrium. I am truly sorry what happened back at the mansion." Klaus said. He pulled out a bouquet of flowers and held them. "As for why we are here, Elena is now part of our family. No matter how dysfunctional we are, we don't abandon family. You have been there for me for centurie, not that I exactly deserved it, but you were. So, let me be there for you, brother." Klaus said.

In that moment, I saw my little brother. I've waited a long time to see that person. I wanted to breakdown and cry. It wa all overwhelming. I sat down on the nearest chair and hunched over. I took a moment to gather my thoughts, then I looked up to those blue eyes. "What I'm about to say doesn't disperse my anger, but its something that needs to be said. I've waited for a very long time hear you say something along those lines. Sometimes, you had me want to pull my hair out." I said.

"Baldness will not suit you well, brother." Kol smirked, taken a seat next to Bonnie.

I looked over and glared at him until he retreated by looking away. I looked back to Niklaus, ready to put up his walls. "In the end, you are my brother. We've never cared that we only shared a mother with you, Klaus. We wouldn't have cared if you were adopted. You are much as a Mikaelson as I am and you have lost sight of that. I don't kno what caused this doubt, but I have never abandon you." I said.

Niklaus scoffed. "Well, you definitely jumped the bandwagon after tha family was awoken." Klaus said bitterly.

"Are you forgetting someting, Niklaus? You daggered us and put us in coffins that you still have in storage!" Kol growled. "You have pushed us away, Klaus with your tyrant ways. All you could was us leaving you. In reality, you've abandon us a long time ago! We offered 'Always and Forever', but that wasn't enough! You wanted to control us as if we were property. You so quick to pick everyone elses faults, but can see your own!" Kol ranted, now pacing.

Everyone was looking at him. Not that Kol was talking, he did all damn day, but the passion behind the words. Kol frowned at us. "Stop looking at me like that. I was only saying what needed to be said." Kol took his seat again.

"Niklaus." I said, until he looked at me with anger. "Kol was not wrong in what he said. We wanted you to choose us for once, Niklaus. Even if we left that night, we would have eventually drifted back to you."

"I wouldn't." Kol mumbled. Bonnie smacked his arm. "I was only kidding!" Kol rolled his eyes.

"Anyways. If we didn't care for you, Niklaus, we would have left a long time ago." I got up and walked over to him and stood in front of him. I waved Kol over to join us. "I have coddled you both and that hasn't be good for any of us. Klaus, you are becoming a father. One of the most honorable privilege to have. That little girl will e looking to you for proper guidance. Kol, you are becoming a uncle and the same words go to you. It is time for you two grow up." I waited for their confirmation, before going on. "Now that I have that out of the way, I have more thing to say. We've all gone to long without saying this. I love both of you and that will never change, even if you are going to be the reason I grow bald." I smiled. "That will never change." I pulled them into hug and they hugged me back.

We separated and looked at each other awkwardly. "I love you too, brother." Kol said. Frantically, he tugged at his pants and looked inside and smiled.

"Kol, what the hell are you doing?" Bonnie said.

"Just making sure." Kol said.

"Making sure of what?" Caroline asked, confusion settled on her face.

"Making sure my manly parts didn't fall off from all the feelings in the room." Kol said. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"If it did, it wouldn't been much!" Hayley retorted.

Kol smirk. "Lets see about that, shall we?" Kol said. Kol started to unbutton his pants, until Klaus grabbed his hand.

"How about you not give grandma over there a heartattack?" Klaus growled.

"True. I should save all my glory for Bon-Bon." Kol smirked, looking at Bonnie.

"You had to ruin a perfectly good moment, didn't you?" Bonnie asked.

"I can think of other things I can ruin, preferably with you. Beds, tables, backseats of cars. The list is endless!" Kol wagged his eyebrows.

I could see the light blush appear on Bonnie's cheeks. "Kol, you must be absolutely delusional if you think you getting anywhere near me with your penis." Bonnie said, flipping through her magazine.

Kaus turned towards me and nodded his head, indicating to follow. We walked until we were in the hall between the ER lobby and outside. Klaus turns toward me. "I love you, too. I can't promise I will change overnight and I won't screw up in the future. I'm willing to fix our family, because a war is coming, Elijah. I want us to be able to trust each other to some degree. It won't be a point to fight for our family home if there is no family." Klaus said, staring ahead.

"It will be something to look forward to." I said.

"Elijah, a nurse has come for you." Caroline said from behind.

"Okay." I said, walking past her. I could see that Caroline stayed in the hall with Klaus. The young nurse came into view. She had on lavender scrubs and had her blonde hair in a ponytail. "Mr. Mikaelson?" She asked.

"Yes. Has the doctor finished her examination?" The urgency came through my voice. My right hand was picked up by Hayley and I relaxed a little.

"Yes, Mr. Mikaelson, She will like to explain everything to you. If you will follow me." She said turning around, heading to the doors. I gave a uick peck on Hayley's cheek and followed the nurse in the back.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I WILL BE STARTING MY NEW FANFIC, KILLING ME. IT WILL BE TVD CROSSOVER WITH THE SOAP OPERA, GENERAL HOSPITAL. I KNOW ITS A WEIRD COMBINATION, BUT SOMETHING I'M LOOKING FOR TO. IT WILL BE A HUMAN FIC. I HOPING TO UPLOAD MY FIRST CHAPTER THIS WEEKEND, BUT NOT SURE. I HOPED ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND THANK YOU FOR READING!**


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TVD OR ORIGINAL OR THE COVER PAGE.

Caroline's POV

I watched as Elijah went off with the nurse, as I stayed behind with Klaus. I couldn't find myself to look at him. All I could see was him kissing on that girl's neck and her moans taunting my ears. "That was sweet of you to say to Elijah." I said, leaning against the window, my back towards Klaus.

"Can you look at me?" Klaus asked, not moving himself.

"If I do, I might give into my anger." I said, breathing slowly. I heard a soft whoosh and I felt a presence behind. My hair on my neck stood up automatically, trying to contain the shiver that threaten ripple through my body.

"Please, look at me." Klaus pleaded, rubbing my right shoulder with his hand.

"Don't do that!" I hissed, moving from his proximity. I finally found the courage to look up at him. My eyes found his blue eyes, not a flicker of emotion.

"Caroline, I did what you asked of me. What else do you want?" Klaus growled.

"Klaus, I want you to reconnect with your family on your own terms, not mine. I accept all of you, Klaus, but you v=can't live an eternity in anger and hate. You can fool everyone else with this wall you put up, but I can see right through it since the day I met you. You wantYou want to know why, because I felt the same way about myself." I said.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Klaus said, now his back to me.

"That burning self-hatred everytime you look in the mirror." I said. Klaus ignored me. "This is why we can't move forward, Niklaus. If you won't try to help yourself, this is where we should end it before either us get too deep and get hurt." I wiped my tears away. "I'm sorry." I said, walking away.

Bonnie's POV

I literally want to strangle Kol! If he don't stop talking, I'm tempted to stake myself. "KOL! For the last time, I don't want to hear about how pretty you are!" I said, rolling my eyes.

"I rather break every bone in my body every full moon than listen to you for another minute." Hayley growled, rubbing her belly.

"Are you ladies jealous of my good looks?" Kol smirked.

"If I say yes, will you please be quiet?" I said, annoyed.

Kol seemed to think for a minute and shook his head. "No." He smiled.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "If you don't pipe down, I will spell your mouth shut!" I growled.

"Why you got to be so mean to me?" Kol pouted, sticking his bottom lip out.

I chose not to answer to his childish ways and went back to reading my magazine. As I was flipping through the pages, I felt a breath on my neck. My heart skipped a beat. Fear or excitement? I didn't know. "Kol, what are you doing?" I said, my eyes still on the pages.

"Bon-Bon, you smell divine, you know that? Like honey and roses." Kol smiled, fiddling with the ends of my hair.

"Thank you, I guess." I said. Kol still didn't move away. "Kol, why are you still sniffing me?" Did I really want to know that answer to that?

"I just want to save your smell for lonely nights." He said deviously.

I closed my eyes, trying not to scream. "Kol, thats disgusting!" Hayley said, taking the words out my mouth.

He moved away, leaning against his chair, smirking. "Are you mad that Elijah's not saving your smell for lonely nights?" Kol said suggestively.

Hayley rolled her eyes. "Unlike you, Elijah's a gentleman." She said.

"Elijah's a man. If you think that Elijah don't get his jollies off, you are naive little wolf." Kol said laughing.

"Okay, TMI. Lets get off this subject. Kol say another word." I said, glaring at him.

"Word." Kol smirked, feeling daring.

My smile broaden as I whispered a latin spell. "Try now." I said.

Kol tried to speak, but nothing but silence. His smirk disappeared and he frowned.

I looked back at Hayley, who was smiling. "Silence is a treasure." I said.

"How long does the spell last?" Hayley asked.

"Unfortunately, a hour." I said.

"Lets enjoy every minute, then." She said.

I laughed. "Lets shall."

Elijah's POV

I followed the nurse through the hospital. "We are approaching the OB Wing." The nurse said. I nodded and continued to follow her. We arrived outside a room, 301B. "You can go in. The OB/GYN, Dr. Concordia will be back shortly." She said, opening the door for me.

"Thank you." I said, pushing the door wider and going in. I looked over to the bed. Elena was asleep, snuggled under the covers. She had a clamp over her index finger, leading up to a machine that was monitoring her heart rate. I grabbed a chair and set it next to the bed. i took her hand. "You four only been here for a day and a half and you causing this old man heart attacks." I smiled. I looked to Elena.

"Open those eyes for me, Elena. I want to hear from you that you are going to be okay. Let me see those brown eyes." I caressed her face. There was a small knock on the door and I pulled my hand away. "Come in." I said, looking towards the door. The door swings open and a female doctor comes in, pushing in a machine. She has blonde hair with green eyes. She had on pink scrubs on. "Hi, I'm Dr. Samantha Concordia. You are?" She asked, setting the machine on the other side of Elena.

I stood up and extended my hand. "Elijah Mikaelson." I said.

She smiled and shook my hand. "Are you the father-to-be?" She asked.

"Yes, I am." I said, smiling.

"Congratulations. Well, we did a full examination of Elena and the baby. The baby is in good health. Are only explanation is Elena was experiencing severe cramps, which is a sign of a miscarriage, not to be grim. It is something to keep our eyes on, but other than that they are fine." She explained.

"Thank you for helping her." I said.

"No problem. We did have to put her on a sedative, nothing harmful to the baby, but to get her body to relax. So Mr. Mikaelson, do Elena have a appointed OB?" She asked putting on gloves.

"No, she just found out she is pregnant. She is about two and hal months pregnant. Next week shoul be the third month." I said.

"Is she staying in New Orleans? If so, I can be her appointed OB." She said, smiling.

"That will be fine, but it something I should discuss with her when she is up to it." I said.

"Since she will be completing her first trimester, she needs to be on pre-natal vitamins and on dietary meals to make sure she is getting nutrients." She ordered.

"I'll make sure she gets everything she needs." I said.

"But a word of advice? Don't get between her favorite foods. My husband didn't come near me for about a week." She laughed.

I smiled."Thanks for heads up." I looked over to the machine.

"May I ask what is that?" I asked, eying the machine.

Her face lit up. "This machine is my favorite part of my job. This is an Ultrasound. It will let us see inside and see the little one. I will make sure to make a C.D. for the mother-to-be." She smiled.

I nodded. Technology certainly has advanced. I felt a smile creep upon my facew.

"So what I'm about to do is lift up Elena's gown over her belly and apply some gel. Then, I'm going to use a wand that will send the image of the baby to the screen. Okay?" She explained.

"Okay." I turned around so Dr. Concordia could fix Elena up.

"I'm done, Mr. Mikaelson." She said.

I turned around. Elena's gown was bundled above her belly. Dr. Concordia shook up this bottle and squirted a small content on her belly. She grabbed the wand and used it to spread the gel. "Time for the main act." She smiled.

She moved it around until a rapid, repeating thump filled the room." That is the heartbeat, Mr. Mikaelson." Dr. Concordia said.

I stared at the screen, eyes moving a inch. She pointed at the screen. "That is the sac and in the middle is the baby." She said.

I was mesmerized. The heartbeat was like a siren's song. "Hmm?" I heard Dr. Concordia said. I wasn't really paying attention until she moved the wand. "Is something wrong?" I asked worried.

"One second." She said. The heartbeat came back in focus. Then she moved the wand again to the left side of Elena's belly. The heartbeat came back in focus. I was confused until it dawned on me as to what is happening. She discovered the other two babies. She moved the wand aroun again for a final check, before smiling.

"Is everything okay, doctor?" Playing along with the charade.

"Everything is absolutely peachy! I have spectacular news." She said.

She placed the wand in its original spot. "This is baby # 1." She said, moving the wand. "This is baby # 2" Moving the wand for the final time. "Finally, but not least baby # 3. Mr. Mikaelson, you are having triplets!" She said, excited.

I smiled and stared at the screen. I knew three lives existed, but seeing was having a total different reaction. "I need to sit down." I said.

"You're sitting." Dr. Concordia said

I looked down and saw I was in my chair. "Okay." I said, nodding my head.

"Mr. Mikaelson, it is okay. All fathers and mothers have a freak out moment. I see it all the time. You will be a wonderful father." She said with the upmost confidence.

"You must see the future." I said, rubbing Elena's hand.

"Mr. Mikaelson, look at this beautiful woman. You know her better than me. Is she the type of person to put her family in danger intentionally." Dr. Concordia questioned me.

"No" I said without even thinking about it. Maybe a little too harsh.

"If that so, she wouldn't have stayed with you." Dr. Concordia said.

I smiled. "I'm going to get her cleaned up and put this machine away. I would like to keep Elena for overnight observation to make sure she is all right." She said, stacking and placing items away on the cart.

"That's fine. Will she be able to have visitors?" I asked, knowing that I'm going to be bombarded by two best friends.

"Yes. Elena should be awake in a couple of hours. I will be moving her to a resident room. She will be allowed more visitors." She said.

The door opened and the same nurse from before that lead me here came in. "Nurse Giovanni, take this equipment back to storage, then go prepare Ms. Gilbert's room." Dr. Concordia ordered, washing her hands.

"Yes, ma'am." Nurse Giovanni took the cart with the machine and left the room.

"You will be able to come back in a hour. Everything should be set up. Let me lead you back to the lobby." She smiled, opening the door.

"One moment." I said. I leaned over and kissed Elena's hand, then her belly. "I'll be back in a hour." I whispered, then I left the room.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: SINCE MY LAST UPDATE I HAVE CAME UP WITH TWO OTHER STORY IDEAS.

A CROSSOVER TVD WITH GENERAL HOSPITAL CALLED KILLING ME ELENAXKLAUS FANFIC. HUMAN. GRAYSON AND MIRANDA GILBERT IS STILL ALIVE. ELENA IS DYING, SO HER PARENTS FLY HER UP TO PORT CHARLES NEW YORK TO SEEK OUT NEUROSURGEON PATRICK DRAKE. WHILE THER, GILBERTS SEEK OUT ELENA'S BIOLOGICAL PARENTS. JASON MORGAN AND ELIZABETH WEBBER IS THE PARENTS. ELIZABETH GAVE AWAY ELENA WITHOUT JASON'S KNOWLEDGE

A CROSSOVER TVD WITH CRIMINAL MINDS WHERE KATHERINE AND ELENA IS HOTCHNER'S TWIN DAUGHTERS AND HIS TEAM IS INVESTIGATING MURDERS ON WHITMORE COLLEGE CAMPUS ELENAXSPENCER FANFIC

NEW MOON DIARIES SEQUEL TO TWILIGHT DIARIES. ELENA A.K.A BELLA SWAN IS EXPLORING HER WITCH POWERS WHILE HER DREAMS ARE HAUNTED BY STEFAN, WHICH SHE HAVES NO MEMORIES OF KNOWING HIM. IN THIS STORY AFTER A CHARACTER DEATH SHE WILL BE GOING TO NEW ORLEANS. SHE WILL ALSO BE GETTING HER MEMORIES BACK. INFAMOUS BREAK-UP BETWEEN EDWARD AND BELLA. THEIR REUNITING SCENE WON'T BE AS HAPPY.

YOU GET CHOOSE THE NEXT STORY WHEN YOU LEAVE COMMENTS TELLING WHICH ONE YOU FAVOR MORE. FOR I WILL BE MAKING A POLL.


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TVD OR TO CHARACTERS**

**Elijah POV**

**I walked back in the emergency room to see Bonnie chatting lightly with Hayley, while Kol pouted in the corner seat by the wall. Caroline was staring out the window. Klaus was no where in sight. When Bonnie caught glimpse of me. She tossed the magazine out of her lap and came over to me.**

**"Is she okay?" Bonnie asked. Before I could even say something, Caroline rushed over, pushing Kol out the way, firing questions at me. **

**"Is she okay? Is the babies okay? What did the doctor say? Can we se-" Bonnie clamped her hand over Caroline's mouth.**

**"Let the man get a word in, Caroline." Bonnie smiled.**

**"Elena and the babies are okay. The doctor said it was extreme case of cramps. The doctor want to keep her overnight to monitor them. Currently, Elena is sedated." I said.**

**"Can we see her?" Bonnie asked.**

**"Yes, but when they get her settled in the room." I explained. Caroline frowned. "What?"**

**"How can Elena be sedated? The only thing that put her down is Vervain." Caroline pointed out.**

**"I didn't even think about that." I said.**

**"Well, we don't know what can happen when a vampire becomes pregnant. Maybe her body is adjusting to sustain the babies inside? Plus, magic is also in play." Bonnie said.**

**"What do you mean?" Caroline asked.**

**"Magic needs a live host for it to be sustain. Nothing good could come from magic residing in a vampire. That is why magic returns to the Earth when a witch passes." I said. I looked to Kol. "Kol, you can explain it a lot better than I can." I said. Kol started to mumbled. "Kol, stop acting childish and come here." I said.**

**"Umm, Elijah, that won't be possible for at least another thirty minutes." Bonnie said. Caroline and Hayley started to laugh.**

**"And why would that be, Ms. Bennett?" I asked.**

**"Kol wouldn't shut up. He was driving us insane, so I spelled his mouth shut. The spell will wear off in half an hour." Bonnie said.**

**"I truly have nothing to say to that." I said, massaging my temples.**

**"How about we go back to the house and get a small bag for Elena?" Caroline said, changing the course of the conversation.**

**I walked over to Hayley and helped her out the chair. "Thanks." Hayley said.**

**I threw the keys to Kol. "You can start heading to the car." I said to the three of them. Kol rolled his eyes and started to stomp loudly out the hospital with the girls following him out.**

**"I have never seen an ego big as his. He even beats Niklaus in that department." Hayley laughed walking next to me.**

**"I definitely can't argue with you on that one. My siblings can be... rambunctious. Those are the times I miss Finn dearly, but I can't deny that they keep life interesting. Enough about Kol, how are you doing?" I asked.**

**"Beside the fact that my child is being hunted, I'm doing peachy." Hayley said bitterly.**

**"I'm sorry, Hayley. All I can promise that I will do everything in my power to keep my niece safe." I said. I stopped and turned her to face me. "Look at me." I said.**

**She looked up to me. "Elijah, that wasn't a jab at you, but I'm angry as hell." She said angrily, wiping away tears that threaten to fall.**

**"For the first time, I can actually say I know exactly how you feel, Hayley. We know something that our enemies don't." I said, looking dead in her eye.**

**"What is that, Elijah?" Hayley asked.**

**"We are parents ready to go to Hell and back to save our family." I said, not a doubt in my mind. New Orleans would see destruction and streams of blood before they get to my family. "Do you believe me?" I said.**

**"Yes." She said. I was straightening myself, but Hayley grasp my face. She stared in my eyes as her thumb brushed under my left eye. My hand found her and my thumb rubbed over it. Hayley grazed my lips with hers. It was innocent kiss, but meant more for us. My hands entangled in her hair, pulling her closer. **

**!BEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP! Hayley and I broke apart and I looking to the source of noise. Kol was obsessively honked the horn. I removed my hands from her and fixed my suit jacket. "After you, Hayley." I said, placing my hand on her back, leading her towards the car.**

**I opened the back door and helped her in the back. I closed the door and went to the driver's side. Kol locked all the doors and stared at me with a smirk on my face. "Kol, open the door." I said, not in the mood for his games.**

**He just shook his head and looked away. He drove the car up a few inches. "Kol, you have the count of five to open this door." I said.**

**He shook his head and drove the car up every time I reached for it. "1..2..3..4..5."**

**Kol just smirked. Then, I smiled myself. "See you at home." Then, I ran off towards the mansion.**

Elena POV

_I didn't know where I was. First, I was in The Originals Mansion. Now, I'm in a abandon warehouse. "Hello?" I yelled out. No one responded and I started to walk around. I walked down this hall, looking around. It was a door that was labeled stairs. I ran over to it and opened it. I ran down the stairs until there was no more._

_I went through the door and walked to my left. All the walls had paint peeling off and it was seriously cold. There was no windows and it was dark. The halls went on and on. This place was draining the life out of me. I leaned against the wall. I felt like a ton of bricks and my body sunk to the ground. My vision started to become blurry, but aware some how. _

_It wasn't a feeling of being tired, but as if my body was shutting down. I slumped against the wall. I clawed at the wall trying to get my feet, but it was no use. My fell over and my limbs went stiff. My eyes frozen opened. I didn't see anyone, but I could footsteps walking towards me. I could feel a presence behind me. The figure moved around, black dress shoes slapping against the floor. _

_He stopped in front of me, but his face was blocked by the light that suddenly came on. "Ms. Gilbert, we meet again. Unfortunately for you, there is no where or no one you can run to._

_If my face wasn't frozen, it would have scrunched up. I know that voice, but I couldn't put my finger on it. The figure squatted down and move head to face him. _

_No! It can't be! Finn! My body went in panic mode. I tried to move away, but I was stuck._

_"We've been expecting you." He said, standing back up. He grabbed my leg and started to drag me away. NO! NO! NO! SOMEONE HELP ME! ELIJAH!_

_ELIJAH!_

_ELLLIIIIJJAHH!_

**_I'M SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. WORK AND SCHOOL HAS BEEN CRAZY. LAST TIME I UPDATED I LEFT DESCRIPTIONS OF DIFFERENT STORIES THAT MIGHT BE A INTEREST. I'VE CREATED A POLL WHICH YOU CAN LOCATE ON MY PROFILE PAGE. I LOVE TO KNOW THOUGHTS ABOUT THE STORY. CHECK CHAPTER 13 TO SEE THE DESCRIPTION. FOR WATTPADDERS, JUST LEAVE A COMMENT LETTING ME KNOW WHAT YOU WANT AS THE NEXT STORY. I WILL TRY TO UPDATE FASTER I'M NOT GIVING UP THIS STORY GUEST ON FF JUST LEAVE COMMENTS ALSO. THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE._**


End file.
